Vanilla Salt
by BottledCoke
Summary: Common girl, Bella and rich guy, Edward. It's a war between the "Perfects" and "Rebels" at Volturi Academy but behind closed doors, the clothes are gone. Edward wants to announce their status but Bella refuses to let him. AU/AH, BxE, Lemons, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Vanilla Salt

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly.

Summary: Common girl, Bella and rich guy, Edward. It's a war between the "Perfects" and "Rebels" at Volturi Academy but behind closed doors, the clothes are gone. Edward wants to announce their status but Bella refuses to let him. AU/AH, BxE, Lemons, OOC.

Chapter 1 - Vanilla Sweet, Salt Bitter

---

"Edward Cullen, take your junk out of me right now."

"Don't be a poor sport, Bella. Let's just enjoy the feeling of being one awhile longer." The girl smacked her on the side of the head. Sighing he detached himself from her, hissing at the feeling of pulled up his briefs and black slacks than straightened out his red tie. Bella pulled up her pink panties and straightened out her school black and red plaid skirt. She made sure her white dress shirt was tucked out of her skirt while Edward made sure his was tucked in.

"Well Bella, it's a brand new day and I'm pretty sure you know what I'm going to ask you."

"I reject."

"And you know that I'll ask why even though I know the answer."

"We're just too different."

"And how are we different? We are both human, we both have two eyes, a nose, lips, bodies except yours has more tempting curves." He ducked from her swinging hand. "There's blood running through us but yours might be a little on the cold side." And this time he could not dodge as her fist came in contact with his shoulder.

"You know very well it's more than just that. You better go out first. Don't want to be late now, "Mr. Perfect". Your minions await." Edward sighed, picking up his bag and making his way out of the girls washroom. Luckily no one dares to go inside in the mornings.

"See you late, "Ms. Rebel". " Bella sighed and came out of the stall to stand in front of the wide mirror. She made sure her dress shirt had a couple wrinkles as well as her skirt. She took a brush from her bag and lightly messed up her hair to add for the effect before reaching down to put one of her thigh high stockings bellow her knee. Doing herself a look over, she approved before picking her bag off the counter and heading out to class.

Volturi Academy was a private school for the rich or those who had higher learning levels than normal teenagers. It had been a normal academy until one student who was more into higher learning instead of having money, got fed up with the rich kids. The rich kids always looked down on anyone who had no money, even though they were probably smarter than most, they still acted as if they ruled the school but were under the Volturi Guard. Aro, the principal, handpicks out students who he thinks has special talents and potential and puts them into a special class from the rest.

The student declared from than on that students who have brains but no money will be called the "Rebels" and make sure their uniforms at unkept to tell them apart from the rich students. Of course the rich students decided it was time they separated themselves from the lower class and they were called the "Perfects" and they were to dress neatly and be on time for everything. Even to this day, everyone carried on like this. New students are told once they enter the school so they either quickly mess up their school uniform or make it more neater than before.

The current leader in the Rebels is Isabella Marie Swan. She makes sure people call her Bella though but the Perfects address her by her last name, with as much distaste as they can. When she first heard of the Perfects, Rebel thing, she thought it was all silly until she saw how the Perfects treated the Rebels. She also noticed how nice the Perfects treated her, just because her uniform was neat and tucked in, they thought she had money. But no, all she had was brains. So the next day she came in with her shirt untucked, her tie was untied and her hair in a mess. She was treated like shit. From there on she decided to fight along side with the Rebels, hoping to win over the Perfects, to show that brains mean more than money,

The current leader in the Perfects is Edward Anthony Cullen. Perfects looked up to him as if he was a God and he rather liked the attention. Plus everyone has heard of the Cullen name, meaning they know he comes from a family of money. Everyone in the Perfects circle acted like his childhood best friend. He had seen Rebels often late for class but it's not like that would taint their learning since they had brains the size of a over grown watermelon. Sometimes, he would see an attractive Rebel and a male Perfect would seduce her, with money and his looks, if he had any. But most Perfects had good looks. In the end, the Rebel would get the money, but they would be labeled as a cheap whore. Even other Rebels would turn their back on the ones who got tempted by greed.

Edward had heard from other Perfects about a girl named Isabella Swan. They claimed that she was beautiful, sweet and smart. They had talked about asking her out and showing her off to their friends and parents but one day she changed her attire to a mess and they saw who she really was. Edward then heard them call her every curse word they could think of. Edward just had to check out this girl that caused an uproar among his circle.

It was difficult to see her since she seemed to always be surrounded by Rebels but he actually caught a good glimpse of her in the hallway. She was indeed stunningly beautiful. As were other Rebels and Perfects but she seemed to rise to the top with her plain but alluring looks. Her auburn hair was let down past her shoulders, waving near the end. The Perfect girls always wore their hair up in a fancy style, ponytail or braided. But this Rebel let her hair go loosely around her, as other Rebel girls did but her hair seemed to be untameable. He had the sudden urge to tame her, to fist his hand in her hair to pull her neck back and mark her neck with his teeth.

Snapping out of the daydream, he saw that she was the only one left in the hallway. And she was staring right at him. Her chocolate orbs put him in a daze, calling him over, seducing him. His eyes wondered down to her full pink lips, than down to her breasts.

"I know I'm good looking but damn, keep to your own circle, okay?" Her strong but soft voice made him snap out of it, again. She was now closer to him than before. In fact, she was standing right before him. She had her bag slung over one shoulder, a hand on the strap to keep it from falling and another on her hip. Her face was expressionless but her eyes were filled with amusement.

"Well well, if it isn't Mr. Edward Cullen." She scowled when she finally figured out who he was.

"My my, if it isn't Ms. Isabella Swan." He countered back, a smirk placed on his lips.

"It's Bella. Or to you Perfects, _Swan_." She walked passed him and he couldn't help but follow, finding her to be intriguing She let out a sigh and stopped. "Why in the the world are you following me?"

"Because you have caught my attention, _Rebel_, and I must go to class soon."

"Well you should have gotten your ass to class five minutes ago. If you hadn't notice, the hall ways are empty except for most of the Rebels, which are staring at us. The bell did ring five minutes ago meaning your late." She finished with a sweet smile, her eyes sparkling. Edward, not believing her, checked his watch and almost had a heart attack. Without a good bye, he dashed off, leaving a bunch of laughing Rebel hyenas. Rebels came up and gave her a pat on the back.

"Great going Bella, that was such a great opportunity to see a Perfect not be so Perfect." She laughed along with them until her best friend, who was also her sister, found her.

"Wow Bella, what did the leader of the Perfects want with you?"

"I have no clue, Alice. I'm guessing her got curious as to who I was since I caused that uproar amongst the snobs so he probably got curious to see who I was. He said I caught his attention." She admitted with a shake of her head.

"Well isn't that exciting. Maybe he'll fall in love with you and we can all end this Perfect Rebel crap!"

"Bad joke, Alice. I know how much you enjoy seeing the Perfects whither when we beat them with out high marks."

"Yeah, well it's pretty fun when you can see a Perfect not be so perfect after all." She grinned and they finally started to head back to their class, being ten minutes late.

From there on, Edward made a daily visit to see Bella, ignoring the sneers and dirty looks he received from the Rebels. He knew they wanted to kill him for even going near their leader but they also knew that if they tried, he could get them kicked out with just a bit of money. He would try making conversation, hoping to learn more about her but whatever she told him, she sounded so mysterious. Eventually he got tired and did a background check on her. He had found out that she had a sister who also attended this school and they both lived with their dad. He saw that he was in the hospital with some disease but they didn't have enough money for operation so he was bound to die in six months of less.

It was than the idea started to form in his head. He knew it was cruel but would she refuse him? The next day, he strolled casually to where Bella usually hanged out, in front of her locker. The Rebels, by now, had gotten used to his daily visits but would glare from time to time. He grabbed her by the wrist and started to drag her towards the girls bathroom and everyone was ready to jump him.

"Stop! I want to have a few minutes of quiet with your leader and if you guys disturb in any way, I'll have you all kicked out by this afternoon." Everyone froze in their spots. Even Bella seemed to have trouble walking but still stumbled behind the Perfects leader. When they entered the girls bathroom, Edward barked out more orders.

"I'm sure you heard what I said out there so listen up some more. No one is to enter the girls bathroom all morning. Use the guys bathroom, I don't care, just don't use this one. If you do, you're booted from here." The girls stared in shocked before picking up their make-up bags and scrambled out of there.

"What the hell was that?!" Bella nearly screamed, her bag dropping to the ground. She pointed a finger at him and started to jab his chest. "Explain yourself, right now!" He grabbed her finger and kissed the tip, making her freeze.

"I have a deal to make with you." When she didn't respond, he continued. "I did a full background check on you-" That got her going.

"You looked up my information?! That's invading my privacy! Why would you do such a thing, jerk!"\

"I told you," A chilling smile crept onto his face. "You caught my interest." She shivered and pulled her hand back, glaring up at the bastard.

"Find anything you like?!" She snapped, reaching down to pick up her back but suddenly found herself being backed up into a stall.

"Yes, I did. Thanks for asking." Once they were both in the stall, his hand reached behind him to lock the door. "Your dad is sick in the hospital, is he not?"

"..." Speechless, her eyes widened at the information. He continued on.

"Well it seems as if you guys don't have enough money to pay for it yet you enter this school which was mainly meant for rich kids but the idiot of a principal opened it up to smart teens a long time ago."

"If I can become smarter than I am now and get a well paying job, I can pay for his operation. Entering this school isn't costing me any money so all I have to do it keep my grades high so that the school can look better than all the rest of the private schools." Edward nodded, taking in the information. This was more than she ever told him.

"Want to hear the deal now?" Her laugh surprised him.

"I see where this is going."

"You do?"

"Oh yes. You're going to make me your slave, make me carry your books around for you or something so you can humiliate me in front of the Perfects and for that price you'll pay for my fathers surgery."

"Close but no."

"No?"

"No. I'll pay for your fathers surgery, well, today. But only if you agree.. to sleep with me."

Every so slowly, Bella's mouth dropped open, he eyes widening a fraction. She swore she felt some drool escape her mouth but she ignored it. Was he insane? Wasn't there some hussy he could screw in his circle? Why did he have to pick her?

"You know what? I think I like becoming your slave and embarrassing myself in front of your friends instead of.. sleeping with you." She shivered at the idea but froze when Edward started closing in on her.

"You know what? I believe I like the second idea better. I told you many times before, Bella. You have caught my attention. Your eyes drag me into a trance and I left begging for more but the bell always gets in my way. Think about it, Bella, right now. Do it with me and you're dad could be good as new in a couple of weeks. He'll live to see yours and Alice's next birthday." She clenched her eyes shut, refusing to let her tears drop before him. She breathed in and out deeply before speaking.

"You promise?" That surprised him. He was expecting more of a fight from her but he was guessing she cared a lot about her father. Cupping her chin gently, he tilted her head up so that when she opened her eyes she was looking at him.

"Of course. You can even come with me to the hospital while I give them the money." She let out a shaky sight before putting her hands onto his chest, lightly.

And that's where it has brought them now, a year and a half later. Every morning, Bella would go into the washroom where Edward would already be waiting for her and they would get right down to business. He made sure to keep it quick so that he could have time to talk to her, to get to know her better before the bell rang. He found him falling for her. Eventually he confessed to her but she shot him down on the spot, not giving it any thought. But he didn't let that discourage him because he saw the way she looked at him at times and knew that she felt some sort of attraction towards him as well.

Edward decided to ask her to be his, everyday, knowing she was bound to crumble sooner or later. Rejection would not bring him down! And he would not allow her to be with anyone else. He was surprised they hadn't been found out yet. One time he feared they would because she couldn't stop moaning loudly so he had to kiss her to drown out the delicious cries. Just thinking about it got him hard all over. But didn't he want someone to find them out? So that he could clearly tell all the guys to stay away from her? He saw how the Rebel guys would look at her and he did not like it one bit. He even tried to talk Bella into coming clean with because it might cool down the Perfect Rebel war but she refused. He knew she rather not have her pride be sucked down by a guy, by a _Perfect_ guy no less.

She would say their differences was too big, which was true, but he knew that if she tried they would overcome them. So he wasn't going to give up anytime soon just because of a simple rejection. If she gave him a hundred reasons why she shouldn't date him, than _that_ would be a rejection.

He strolled casually into class, ignoring the glares from the Rebels and went right over to his group at the front.

"Hey Edward." His best friend, Jasper, greeted him first.

"Hello, Jasper."

"Aye, Edward! Gave that Swan chick more trouble?" Said another person. Edward gave them a smirk and they all howled in laughter except for the girls. His excuse to going over to see Bella was to harass her and everyone accepted it but the girls didn't like it one bit. He knew they rather have him teasing them every day, just to look their way. Except for one.

"Quiet down you morons, I'm trying to study."

"Oooh, the ice queen has spoken!" Someone bowed down mockingly and there was more giggles from the girls than from the boys.

"Shut up. Just let Rosalie study." Edward barked out. And it was an order. They settled down and started to talk amongst themselves, quiet use to Edward protecting his cousin.

"Thanks, Edward but you really didn't have to do that."

"I know but I'm just trying to get you to fit in. You have money and brains but it doesn't seem like it's doing good for you here."

"Sadly. Sometimes I think I wasn't meant to be here but be with the Rebels." The roomed went silent. Everyone had their looks up at the pair up front, gazes locked onto the blond beauty. Edward grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the room quickly, making sure the door was shut tight behind him.

"What were you thinking?!" He hissed through clenched teeth. She smacked his hand away, inspecting her wrist, making sure it wouldn't get bruised.

"I'm just speaking my mind, that's all."

"That's the most insane thing you could do!"

"What's wrong with it?" She glared up at him before continuing on. "I don't like the Perfects, Edward. They act as if they are better than everyone else. I know I sometimes like that but at least I don't strut my stuff like I'm all that. When I moved here, I was expecting to come to a friendly school but instead I come to a middle of a war that will never end. I think tomorrow I'm going to join the Rebels." Edward could not believe what he was hearing. His beloved cousin was going to the other side. It was like the icons he would sometimes see on the Internet. "Come to the dark side, we have cookies." But instead it's "Come to the dark side, we have braiiiiiiins".

"You know the Rebels could be as bad as the Perfects, right?"

"That may be true but I may never find out if I don't try, right?" He couldn't argue with her there but he also couldn't change her mind on this.

"Well, if you're sure.. "

"I'm sure."

"Alright. But if you feel like you don't belong there either, be sure to come back, we'll accept you with open arms."

"No, Edward, only you will accept me with open arms. The others already believe for me to be an odd person. And if I don't do well with the Rebels, I'll just transfer out and go to a _normal_ school." She turned to open the door and walk in, leaving Edward to his thoughts.

---

"Did that Edward guy harass you again, Bella?"

"Yeah but have no fear, Emmett, I stand strong!"

Bella had just strolled into class, late of course, after her quickie with Edward. Everyone was always worried about her and awaiting her return. She always told him that he lectured her that she was below him, not above, and to quit acting all haughty like she owned part of the school. That would bring on cheers that the Rebels did own it. But everyone knew in truth, the Volturi did. Emmett, her cousin, would always mother hen her, making sure she wasn't hurt anywhere. He was like a big teddy bear, everyone loved Emmett, especially the girls.

"But I do fear for you. I fear for Alice and you both. You know you could get what your dad has and he just happened to be lucky that the hospital allowed operation to carry on even though we don't have a dime to spare" Bella gulped but nodded, knowing if she changed the subject, they would seem suspicious.

"But at least they did, right? Let's just be thankful for that. If Alice or myself fall victim to it as well, than lets just hope for another miracle."

"So optimistic, are we?" Someone teased from behind her and they started to engage in a heated conversation. The teacher rarely showed up, since the Rebels practically knew everything but when she did, she would have challenged work for them that would take at least a week to complete.

"Hey, Emmett?" Alice leaned over to her cousins side and whispered into his ear.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Don't you think Bella sort of looks.. " She started.

"Happy?" He finished.

"Lately, yeah."

"What do you think is the cause?"

"Maybe she found love."

"Maybe she did. I wonder who the lucky guy is." He made a fist and punched his open hand. "Hopefully he's worthy enough." Not only was Emmett a mother hen, he was also protective.

---

A/N: UGH! I wrote this because I'm having a writers block for Blinding Beautiful! I'll probably write when I have more writers block but if I come to love this fanfiction as well thaaaaaaaan.. oh damn, I'd have to split my time for both stories

BottledCoke


	2. Chapter 2

Vanilla Salt

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly.

Chapter 2 - Troubles and Blushes.

-

A slow but huge yawn escaped Bella's mouth as she tried to pay attention to the teacher in front of the class. She should have skipped to hang out in the washroom when a couple of her friends asked her to but she didn't like entering, knowing that Edward and herself were in there earlier.

_'The only time Rebels ever come to class is first period since that's homeroom. They check your name in the list to acknowledge that your here for the full day, since they lock the gates after eight-fifteen, and the rest of the day they go off to hang in the stairwell, in the washrooms or just come to class. Of course it down right bugs the Perfects when we all skip but look-it-here, I'm present!'_ She thought bitterly. She took a glance to the other side of the room where the Perfects sat, all concentrating hard with what the teacher was talking about. One of the girls felt Bella's stare and looked but only sneering when she saw who it was. _'Eesh.'_

Bella's P.o.V

I only sighed, giving her a bored look. She should just realise that we are all equals here. One dad she's going to regret this silly war and wish she become friends with some of the Rebels because a lot of us ain't that bad.

The girl had whispered to the boy in front of her and he turned his attention to me as well. He bent down to take something out of his bag, pulling out a.. oh no. It was junior high all over again! I watched in horror as he ripped off a piece of his paper, put it in his mouth, chew for a good while, take it out and placed it at the end of his straw. Seriously, who carries a damn straw in their bags anyways? Just as I saw him heave for a breath of air, I snapped my binder shut and held it in front of me as my shield. I heard a disgusting splat and lowered the binder, sending a _'Are you kidding me?'_ look towards his was. He quickly placed the straw away before the teacher could look.

I broke my eraser in half and repeated until it was as small as a nut. I ripped some line paper from my binder, scribbled a note on there and wrapped it around the eraser. Next I took the elastic off my wrist and placed it around my thumb and index finger. Evenly, I placed it on the outsider of the elastic and quickly pulled back and let go. It shot like a shooting star.

"Ouch! Son of a-"

"Mr. Newton, I'll have no swearing in my class room." The teacher eyed him through her thick rimmed glasses before returning to writer on the board.

"Yeah, jeeze, Mike. I'd insult you but you're not bright enough to notice." The people in my circle had been watching the whole scene, of course, and bursted out laughing, unable to contain themselves. I let a small smile on my face while I got up, gather my books, stuffed them in my bag and left. The others followed behind me and I knew the teacher wouldn't stop us since it's normal, for them at least. In my old junior high, you'd get detention for even getting out of your seat unless you had to go bathroom or sharpen your pencil.

We made our way to the already crowded bathroom and I quickly found Alice, sitting on the counter, talking to Emmett.

"Emmett, Emmett, confused about your gender again?" I joked and he gathered me into a tight hug. The girls were use to him coming in here since they know he means no harm. The first time though, boy, there was never ending screams. But he became every one's favourite teddy bear.

"Oh course not. The guys have nothing interesting to talk about anyways. Except for girls."

"Side?"

"Both."

"Ah." I guess it's common for one side to like the other of the opposite sex, even if that opposite sex was your rival.

"Hey Bella, what did you write to that Newton kid?" A girl with short brown hair asked, a silly smile on her face.

"You wrote Newton a note?" Emmett raised a single brow but I shook my head, a grin on my face.

"He took a _straw_ out of his bag and spat a spit ball at me. I used my poor binder as a shield. So I broke up my erase, wrote a note, wrapped that up and fired back at him with my elastic." The girls who didn't attend class laughed while Emmett messed up my hair even more than it was.

"And what did the note say?"

"I have a mini dictionary in my bra. Let's go back to my place and put some words into your mouth." At this, Emmett snorted while Alice hid her laughter behind her hand. Other laughed, some cheered and few whistled.

"You know Bella, he might actually take that seriously."

"Ugh, stupid! I should have known better, poor Mike." I spat sarcastically. Everyone, and that means _everyone_, knew that Mike Newton liked me since I entered the Academy. Everyday he would leave notes in my locker. I felt bad when I treated him like he's less than me because I have a feeling that he's just one of those family guys that would cherish you. Nah, I'm shitting myself. He's the 'booty call' type of guy. The girl sitting behind him in class today was Jessica Stanely, living proof of this so called 'booty call' Before I entered this school, I heard that he shagged her senseless in the stairwell and she has been trying to hook up with him ever since but he refuses. Poor Jessica.

"Okay, so if he does take the note seriously, what do you plan to do?" Alice asked this time, her voice tight. "There's club activites after school and you still won't join one and I don't think you'll make an exception for this one time."

"I'll be fine. It's just Mike Newton, the string bean. I highly doubt he'll cause harm." Alice just shook her head.

---

I waited by the school doors, doing the count down in my head. When I hit zero, the bell rang and the gates automatically opened. People often complained about this school being prison like but the principal, Aro, likes to keep things strict and under control. Except for the Perfect Rebels. Those were beyond his years. I didn't make it ten steps from the door when I suddenly felt a hand grip my arm, pulling me to a stop. Groaning, I thought _'Here it goes.'_

"Bella." I turned around and forced a smile.

"Mike, hey."

"I got your note.. "

"No shit, huh?"

"Eh?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"So.. your place or mine? My mansion is twenty minutes from here and we do have sound proof rooms." He wiggled his eye brows up and down. I wanted nothing more than to laugh right now but I bit my tongue and held my ground.

"Y'know Mike, " Dramatic sigh. "Don't take that note seriously. I do it all the time." To Emmett, playfully of course. Than he would burst out that he was glad, insert random male Perfect name, finally confessed his love to him. People wonder if he was gay but he wasn't. The stash under his bed tells all.

"What do you mean?" His hold on my arm tightened. I tried to pull it out of his grasp but no such luck.

"What I mean is not to take the note seriously. It didn't mean anything." By now his hold got extremely painful. And I couldn't pull away either. This must be why Alice was worried. Because even if it's Mike or someone else, they are guys and they will always be stronger. I felt unshed tears sting my eyes.

"Let go of her, Newton." Looking over, I felt my heart flutter but die a little when I saw it was only Edward. This all felt so cheesy, prince charming came to my rescue at the right time. Mike looked like an angry dog in heat but when he saw it was Edward, he instantly backed off.

"Do you have any business with her, _Edward_?" I could tell he stressed to say the name. Huh.

"In fact, I do."

"Did she toss a note at you too? Sorry but she just told me that-"

"Get away from her or else you'll be missing class tomorrow." His voice chilled every bone in my body and sent my skin crawling. I began to walk away, noticing a lot of students staring at the scene. I heard him walking close behind me. Who else would it be. I made a sharp turn after passing through the gates and walked two blocks from the school. Looking at the time, I sat down and sighed. I walked here pretty fast but it seemed like I still missed the bus. I was usually out until late with Emmett and Alice, I would wait for them to get out of club activities before hanging out.

"So, you throw notes to guys all the time in class?"

"Ugh, why did you stalk me? Don't you have a limo to catch? A BMW to drive home? At least a personal taxi?" He chuckled and sat down beside me.

"I'm just heading in the same direction as you, no harm done. Now about those notes.. " Nosey bastard.

"Oh yeah, I write little notes with pick up lines and throw them at the guys in class. I just wanna get laid so bad after school, checking if there's a better fuck out there than yo-" I was cut off by his hand shooting out and grabbing my hair, pulling back. I was about to let out a cry of pain but his lips covered mine in a heated kiss. His lips were soft against mine, his tongue shyly poking for entrance. I gave it to him and he released his hold on my hair but pulled me in closer. I eventually let my eyes slide shut and let him do what he wants. It felt like an eternity went by before he pulled back, satisfied.

"You're crazy.." I whispered. He didn't have to grab my hair like that. What was he, jealous, or something?

"Just keeping you in your place."

"I'm a dog now?"

"No, of course not." I spat and rubbed my lips furiously.

"Those notes.. "

"Are a lie. I only throw them to my cousin so he can make a fool out of your 'minions'. Today was the first day I threw one to Mike. I didn't expect him to take it seriously." Tell the truth or endure pain again, hmm. I rather not take the pain again, for the _third_ time today.

"I thought that was the case. I was shocked to hear rumours about you and Newton hooking up after school. So shocked, that I just had to check it out for myself. I even skipped out on my club activity.. "

"I'm not going to feel guilty for that nor am I going to thank you."

"You will, with your body tomorrow morning." I couldn't stop the heat flowing to my cheeks. Surely it'll be a noticible bright red. His quiet laughter beside me made sure of that. It was silent again until the bus arrived. I made my way first and made it all the way to the back, sitting down beside some random girl. The bus rolled on shortly and my eyes instantly darted out to the window. Edward was just standing there, hands in pocket with a peaceful smile on. I tried my best to blur the image out of my head the rest of the day.

---

"Edward, wait-" It was too late. He had practically ripped off the dress shirt, tossing the tie aside, and began nibbling his way down to my breasts. My short gasps seemed to encourage him on as he effortlessly removed my bra. I couldn't help but look away, too embarrassed by the way my breasts were exposed so freely to him. Even though we did it so many times, it was still just as embarrassing. His skilled fingers flickered a already hard nipple, making me squeak and whither. Next, his mouth latched on and he began to suck, nibble and tease. I arched into him and let out a low moan.

His other hand ran up and down my sides, leaving goosebumps behind, before snaking under my skirt and feeling the hotness between my legs. I let out a surprised noise and pushed against his fingers, wanting more. My body has become so dirty..

"So beautiful.. " He would whisper such words in my ear, day after day. It made me feel happy inside but I would scold myself afterwards.

After a couple of moments he began to pay attention to the other breast and give the same treatment while I tried to hold myself up against the stall wall, moaning. When he was done, I heard him unzip his pants and move my panties to the side. My arms automatically went around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Good girl."

I felt him go in slowly, just letting the head in first before he pulled out and made a quick thrust in. It always caught me off guard, making naughty noises escape from my mouth. He would take me by surprise than torture me with slow but sure strokes. It drove me near to insanity. I would feel myself clench onto him, always never wanting to let go but he always got away but he would come back, hard.

Deciding that I wanted things to get over and done with today, I began to suck on his neck, trailing my tongue along his collar bone. This alone made him groan and he began to pick up his pace, hitting the right spot every time. Out of no where, I nibbled on the right side of his collar bone, _marking_ him. Shocked, I pulled back and saw the red mark forming.

"That turns me on." He whispered in my ear and I soon felt him trail his own kisses along my skin and I knew he was leaving _a lot _of marks on me but I was still shocked that I left one on him. It was the first time it ever happened. Hopefully, the last time too. My thoughts turned to mush when he changed his angle and began to play with my breasts, sucking on one gently before going to the next. I wanted to scream at him, tell him not to be so gentle or I'll.. or I'll fall in love with him. The need to bite my tongue was over ruled by the next set of moans that left my mouth.

Still having my legs wrapped around his waist, he sat down on the toilet and began to bounce my up and down. Once again my eyes shut, too embarrassed to see my breasts bounce in front of his face. He probably didn't mind though, pervert. The heat started to rise. My toes tingled, all the way up to my hairline. In moments my world exploded, chattering. I was about to let out a loud moan but as usual, Edward drowned it out with a kiss. He continued to pump in, going so his release so I kept my eyes shut to enjoy the after waves of pleasure while he finished off.

"Don't close your eyes before the crash, you'll miss the best part. Open up, Bella." Forcefully, I did as I was told because I knew if I didn't, he'd probably tape them open, next time. Next time.. the thought made me tremble. We stared into each other's eyes, out breathing mixed. His green orbs were so deep and mysterious, it sometimes brought myself into a daze.

He quickened his pace and in second, I felt him explode inside me. I gasped as his hot seed entered me but I kept my eyes open. My own eyes widen as I watched the scene before me. Edward had to most blissful look on his face. His eye brows were scrunched together, his eyes shut tight, pink cheeks and mouth slightly parted in a silent groan. He looked beautiful. My heart did leaps while the butterflies went into hyper-mode in my stomach. I continued to watch as he slowly came down from his high.

"Like what you saw?"

"It was okay." His answer was a chuckle. When had he expected a serious answer whenever we were in this kind of position? I made a move to get up and all of his spunk began running down my legs.

"Ugh, next time wear a condom!"

"I like it raw." His cocky smirk made me want to smack him.

"Well your spunk just ruined my school socks for the _sixth_ time and I'm getting low on money. These damn things cost fifteen bucks a pair."

"So I'll buy you a bunch more, no reason to complain."

"No thanks, I can handle my own. And I'm almost out of birth control pills. It's really embarrassing to go to the doctors office to get these, you know!"

"Well stop getting them then."

"Wear the damn condom then."

"I like it raw."

"I'm not getting pregnant."

"I won't mind if you get pregnant. I'll take full responsibility and support you both. You have no reason to go to school here anymore. Your dad is out of the hospital and I'm still paying for his meds."

"I would still like to get an education and I _do_ mind if I get pregnant. Only someone like you would be totally serious about knocking someone up at the age of seventeen."

He watched me grabbed kleenex and wipe myself up but I didn't care. He probably wouldn't say another word to me because that must have been another way for him to ask me out. After I got everything, I readjusted my panties so they were not pushed off to the side and loosely tied my tie that was forgotten. Marching out the stall, I looked myself in the mirror.

"Edward."

"Oh Bella."

"Don't sigh my name like that, you creeper. What did I tell you about leaving marks where people could see them?" He emerged from the bathroom while I pointed to a love mark on the side of my neck which couldn't be hidden by my uniform. He came up behind me and started to button up the dress shirt. I stayed motionless, letting him do what he wants. It's either that or get harassed more. His finger began to poke at the mark and massage it. I slapped his hand away and took my tie off.

"This should do it then." I tied the tie around my neck, making it look like a big black ribbon. He frowned at my attempts to hide his 'claim' on me. But the frown was gone as soon as it was there and replaced by a smile. He tugged his shirt open a bit to reveal the mark I left on him. My face went hot.

"This makes me happy. It's the first time you did such a thing." I couldn't speak. Because he REALLY did look happy about it. Without another word, I grabbed my school bag and stormed out of the bathroom and to my locker, waiting for homeroom to be done so I can go to my next class.

---

"So yesterday in club activities, Emmett screams a girly scream "BLOODY MURDER" when he 'accidentally' spilled red paint all over a Perfect!" Alice explained, a wide grin on her face. I started to burst out in laughter and gave Emmett, who was sitting right beside me, a thumbs up. The Perfects on the other side of the room gave us dirty looks, obviously hearing about the news while Rebels giggled all around us.

"Settle down class! Perfects, pay attention. Rebels, keep it quiet." The teacher spoke, waited a couple seconds to get his act together before speaking from a book. There was movement in front of Emmett's desk and I believe there was not one person in class not missing this moment. Even the teacher seem to be shocked. NO ONE sat in front of Emmett. Because of a number of reasons. Some of them being that he had the habit of playing tricks on the person, make them laugh out loud during a quiet time in class or just right out bug them. But a Perfect had the nerve to sit in front of him. And it was the Ice Queen, Edward's cousin, Rosalie Cullen. I heard she got the nickname because of her personality. She stared at me, he blue eyes piercing but I saw no harm in them. And ever so slowly, she took the elastic out of her hair, letting her golden curls fall loosely around her shoulders. She gave it a shake for effect, like a Herbal Essence commercial. Next, she undid the first two buttons of her dress shirt, took it out of her skirt and loosened her tie. Most shockingly, she sent a shy smile in my direction.

Rebels seemed to b e in a standstill while the Perfects let out gasps. I glanced towards Alice, who had a growing smile on her face, than towards Emmett, who couldn't contain the blush from appearing on his cheeks. I turned back to the blond and grinned.

"Welcome to the Rebels!"

Rebels throughout the class cheered, stomping their feet to create a drum effect, clapping and whistling. A few even rushed out to tell other Rebels in other classes. The Perfects had a couple looks of defeat, a lot of them were cursing and glaring in our direction. The teacher finally got even to settle down after half an hour. The joy I felt now was so great, this was the first time something had ever happened. We won someone to our side. Alice and I moved our desks so they were up by Emmett's and the new girl.

"So Rosalie, what are your reasons for the change? Don't take it the wrong way, I'm really glad but I am also curious." After she told us the reason, I smiled like a dork.

"I'm so glad someone else thinks of that too! Silly Rebel Perfect crap! Well, we'll clean up the mess before we graduate, hopefully." Rosalie nodded and turned towards Emmett.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose. What's your name?" I looked towards my cousin to find that he still had that silly school girl blush on his cheeks. I had to elbow him in the ribs to get him to snap out of it.

"E-Emmett Swan! I'm Bella's c-cousin."

"Oh, I see. Cute." That sent him into another round of stares. Alice leaned over and started to whisper.

"They _so_ have to hook up. It's love at first sight! Puppy love! Maybe he'll even stop acting gay." I couldn't help but laugh lightly. Yes, they would make a great couple.

At lunch time, many Perfects stopped to stare at Rosalie, not believing she would really head over to our side while many Rebels greeted her with open arms. We were gathered in our original booth, chatting away at random subjects until a shadow fell over us. When I turned, it was no one other than Edward Cullen. An elegant eye brow was raised as he held his tray in front of me. Did he want to sit down? Here?

"You're at the wrong table, Perfect." Emmett growled out but Rosalie placed her hand on his arm.

"Can he sit for a bit? He's my cousin." Emmett couldn't argue back. It looks like he very much wanted to but he held his nodded his head forward and I sighed, scooching over so he could sit down. He made he sure to get comfortably close to be, thigh to thigh and hip to hip, before talking.

"So, Rose, how is it like now, being a Rebel?" His hand rested _causally_ on my upper thigh. If casually meant running circles with his fingers which send tingles to every nerve in my body.

"It's been great so far. Really unexpected. I was greeted with open arms. Seriously. I don't know if there's not a Rebel that has not hugged me today." She beamed at her cousin but I could see her eyes shifting between us, quickly.

"I see. No regrets, what so ever?"

"None. You Perfects are really uptight, Rebels are so laid back and we actually talk about stuff that don't relate to money, much." His hand tightened on my thigh and I wanted to smack it away but knew people would see. Well it seems like he's pissed that his own cousin dissed his side of the field. Heh.

"What will Uncle Carlisle and Auntie Esme think of you?" He drawled out in a dangerous tone, a smirk breaking across his face.

"You don't scare me, Edward. Your parents love me to death and I know they will only want me to be happy."

"Whoa, you saw through his bluff! Smooth move, Rose!" The hand now was gripping me painfully tight. No doubt it would leave a mark later but this was totally worth it. As casually as I could, I laid my hand on top of his and he instantly released his death grip. Check mate. I dug my nails into his skin, earning myself a hiss.

"Edward, are you okay?" Rosalie asked while she got up, ready to check him out.

"I'm fine, you can sit back down. It must be the air around here. Rebels do smell so it's hard to breathe." Frowning, I lifted the hem of my shirt, placed it in front of my nose and took a whiff. The only thing I smelt was my laundry detergent and my perfume, Ocean Lounge by Escada. The fabric was instantly ripped from my hands. Shocked, I saw Edward pulling it back down, his eyes wild. Everyone at our table stared at him as well as a few other people who had been watching the moment he sat down. He seemed to notice this and snap out of out it, standing and taking his tray.

"Next time keep your shirt down, your stomach was showing. Even if you're lower than me, I cannot allow a lady to degrade herself like that in public." My mouth popped open, surprised. After he left, Rosalie started laughing.

"Edward will never change. Even though the Rebels are his enemy, he makes sure to be a gentlemen for the ladies. And your stomach was showing, as well as a lacy purple bra.. "

"Shh!" I hushed her but they laughed anyways. I knew he was going to 'punish' me tomorrow morning for it. I just knew it.

---

A/N: Omg, another chapter done. I think I might like this story. Dun dun dun! Well I was about to go to bed at 6am in the morning (I usually pull all nighters when writers stuff) when suddenly I had to urge to write so I got most of this done within four hours. Hah.

BottledCoke


	3. Chapter 3

Vanilla Salt

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly.

Chapter 3 - Posessive.

-

"Settle down class, you too, Rebels. This is an announcement for everyone." The teacher spoke loudly in front of the class, her screeching voice bringing our conversations to a halt. Emmett and Alice shot me curious glances but all I could do was shrug. I didn't know what was going on either. The teacher grabbed her, flipped through a few pages before snapping it shut and cleared her throat before talking.

"We have a new student joining us today. We are close to the halfway mark into the year but it seems like principal Aro made an exception.. " A couple students let out snickers. Aro was young for a principal and they knew how carefree he was sometimes and allowed such silly things, like this, to happen even though it causes the teachers more work.

"Come into the class boy, and introduce yourself." The said teen, walked in and stood up in front of the class. He had black hair that was jelled back, tanned skin, and his clothes were_ neat_. My eyes widened and I felt my heart pick it's pace a bit. From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward eyeing my reaction to the new guy.

"What's up?" He said, winking. Females, both Rebels and Perfects, squealed with delight. "I'm Jacob Black and, uhh, yeah." He grinned and I couldn't help but let my own grin surface.

"Jacob Black, come here this moment!" I stood and pointed to the spot in front of me. Emmett was whistling while Alice was practically bouncing in her chair. Jacob kept his silly grin on as he strolled casually to stand in front of me. Swiftly, I pulled his shift out from his pants, popped two buttons, loosened his tie and messed up his hair until it became shaggy.

"Whoa! Easy Bella, you could have waited until we somewhere more private." I couldn't help but laugh and bring him into a hug. Alice jumped out of her seat and hugged Jacob from behind while Emmett gave him a couple pats on the back. I felt as if someone was burning holes on the side of my face and turned my head slightly. If I wasn't hugging Jacob, I was sure I would have fell over. Edward was giving off a death glare, worse than the incident with Mike two days ago. His upper lip was lifted on the side in the sneer and I bet if he wanted to, he would growl this displeasure. I suddenly wanted to get mad. Jacob was only a good childhood friend of mine, ours. He doesn't have to get so.. jealous.

---

Jacob Black had been childhood friends with Alice and myself. Half way through junior high, he had to move away because his father was extremely superstitious and believed that some vixen was going to put his son in a trance and take him away, or something along those lines. So they moved to some hick town and we tried to email each other at least three times a week. So his entrance here was a complete surprise. It turns out he forced his dad to move back here. I didn't even want to think about what he said, I was just so happy he's back.

"So Jacob, how did you find out we attended here?" I asked before biting into my burger. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob and myself sat at our usual lunch booth. The topic of the day had been a shock to everything. Two rebels in one weeks. The Perfects were not happy. Especially their leader.

"Well when you mailed me, you never said anything about moving so I assumed you lived in the same house and I was right. I asked your dad which school you went to but I was surprised to see him there, looking so.. healthy. The last time I saw him, which was long ago, he looked like he was ready to croak any moment." I let out a nervous laugh, also remembering how Charlie looked back then. Leave it to Jacob for being so blunt.

"Yeah. The hospital let us off easy and said we didn't have to pay for an operation. They also said we didn't need to pay for his medication so that's why he's doing much better."

"That's good to hear. My dad has been itching to go fishing with Charlie again." He took a big chunk out of his chicken burger and had this thoughtful look on his face before swallowing and speaking again. "Volturi Academy school. For the rich and gifted.. yeah, it's a weird school, Bella. Why pick here to get your education?"

"Well our family isn't poor but we're not rich either. Just middle class. Gifted kids come here for free because the principal wants this school to look good with all the smart kids. The rich kids come here to get the brains the Rebels have but they have to pay. I came because my true intention was to get a education, get a well paying job and pay for Charlies operation."

"Ah. But now that's cleared up you still attend." I nodded.

"Why quit now? I'm in, I'm settled. If I go to a regular school, I wouldn't be learning everything since, you know, I pushed my ass to get the best grades."

"Yeah, I remember that. Endless studying, never going on dates. You were pretty boring."

"Gee, thanks." He laughed while messing up my hair.

"Another question. This school is _insane_. And not in a good way. Perfect and Rebel?"

"Ah, yes. To make a long story short, a long time ago a rich person pissed off a person with brains, boom, they split up. The riches all themselves Perfect because of all the money they have. The brains called themselves Rebel because they didn't have to attend classes. But we attend our homeroom when the teacher makes us a weekly booklet, which is pretty hard. Other classes, we attend if we want but we already know the stuff so we just hang out in the halls but the bathrooms are the popular spot. Perfects have to attend every class. Did you know since this whole war started, they gave the Perfects and Rebels separate bathrooms?" He snorted and shook his head.

"Unbelievable."

"Believe it, buddy. And you're actually pretty handsome now, Jacob. I remember you used to be so scrawny! Don't be surprised when girls, even Perfect girls, eye you, woo you, flirt with you." another snort but he puffed out his chest.

"Handsome, huh?" The table broke broke out into snickers before Alice dragged us into a conversation on a different topic. Everything seemed to perfect now. Rosalie was sitting closer to Emmett then normal. Emmett looked more happy than gay, Alice was shining brightly, as always, and now Jacob was here to complete the circle. It only seemed perfect. But I knew it wasn't like that when a strong hand gripped my shoulder. Warily, I shifted away from Jacob and looked up. Alice and the others had stopped talking to check out my visitor.

"Hello, Swan." His voice was icy which almost made me shiver visibly but I held and greeted him back.

"Edward."

"Yo, I'm Jacob. This is Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. What can we do for you?" Turning quickly, I saw a lopsided smile on Jacobs face. Fear flashed through my eyes but I turned back to Edward before anyone could notice.

"I'm just here to pick up Bella for our weekly talks since she skipped on me this morning. Come on, Bella." His voice was clam, smooth sounding but underneath it all, it sounded like razor sharp blades. I stood and followed behind him, making sure to put up a show and keep my distance. From behind, I could hear Jacob ask a question.

"Weekly talks? He looks like a Perfects dude." Alice was the one to respond.

"It's been going on for a couple months. He made it clear that no Rebel girls were to enter the bathroom in the morning so he can have meetings with Bella. See, Bella is the leader of the Rebels. Edward there, is the leader of the Perfects. Bella told us they were tyring to think up a way to end this war. But she did skip out this morning so he's probably not happy. Everyone is used to it. But the Perfects still seem uneasy with it. It's rumoured, on their side, that Bella seduced him. Ha! If anything, he would probably seduce her if she wanted to."

My face flushed. I felt horrible for lying to them. I wanted to tell them all but knew Edward would end Charlie's treatment and violate me even more. He didn't even flinch at what Alice said but kept a proud stride. When we entered the bathroom, Edward barked for the girls to 'get the hell out' before he cornered me into a stall, locking the door behind him. His hands were instantly on my breasts, squeezing through the clothed material. His mouth found mine and I didn't resist when his tongue probed for an opening. Soon my body was hot and Edward had his hand leave my breast and travel lower. Instantly, I pushed him away. He growled.

"You're pushing me away? Is it because of that new guy? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No!"

"Then why? You don't want to do this anymore?"

"N-" I stopped, shocking him and me both. Did I want this whole thing to continue? Do I really like it when he embraces me, makes me feel loved and wanted? I ignored the question.

"No sex until next week, please."

"But you want to continue this, don't you?" Ignore it!

"Edward. None until Monday."

"And why should I listen to you? You know this is your payment to me for those medical bills, right? They aren't exactly cheap."

"I know. And they _are_ cheap to you. A year of Charlie's medical bills isn't _even_ a dent in your wallet."

"Okay, then why are you saying 'no' now?"

"Well, if you want to shove your dick up some bloody hole, go for you. But you're going to clean up afterwards." He recoiled, grossed out.

"Your on it?"

"I'm on my bloody period." He visibly shivered and shook his head.

"You should call up on of your Perfect girls to give you your release now. My downstairs is busy." He flipped the toilet lid down and sat on top of it. He patted his lap and I rose a single brow before sitting down. His arms wrapped around me and hugged me close.

"Do you really want me to do that? Get some girl after you leave and bang her senseless?" He waited for my response but I bit down on my tongue, lightly. I wanted so much to say 'no' but my pride as the Rebel Leader refused it. Instead, I switched it around so it would seem like a 'no'.

"All I'm asking is for you to wait until Monday. I'll do it with you then." I looked over to his face, noticing how close it was. He looked thoughtful for a moment before giving a slight nod.

"I'll wait then."

"Okay. Now, can I go back to lunch since there's nothing here to do?"

"Heh, just because I can't screw _you_ senseless into the stall wall doesn't mean I want to let you go just yet. Just let me hold you for awhile."

And that's all he did. Sort of. He held me tightly while using his fingers to trace unknown pictures on my arm and back. He would nuzzle me, kiss, nibble and suck my neck and he would gain a couple low moans from me. This whole situation was so sweet, it almost gave me cavities. I never knew he could be this gentle. It all went by fast and in no time, the bell rang loudly. Sighing, I stood and he let go but latched onto my hand. I stared down at him questionably.

"What is that Jacob guy to you?" His eyes burned intensely while asking, I tried to do everything but melt on the spot.

"He's just a childhood friend. Nothing more, nothing less." I don't know why I was reassuring him but the relaxed look on his face was worth it in the end.

"Can I go now?"

"Another question. How is Rosalie doing? It's been two, three days since she switched?"

"She's doing great. She's already popular among us and she isn't the "Ice-Queen" we thought she was. Stupid Perfects rumours, last time I ever listen to them. But yeah, she's doing good here. And she's getting pretty close to Emmett." I winked at him and he groaned.

"No wonder why she seems so happy at home lately. She's been taking longer showers, singing and when she walks it's almost like she's.. dancing. It's kind of creepy."

"Ah, love at first site." He looked pretty cute when he worried about his cousin. He wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Another thing, I have another cousin that's going to enroll here on Friday."

"Wow, another Cullen that's coming in two days. Just can't get enough of 'em. And you're telling me this because.. ?"

"He's a womanizer. He probably won't care much about the difference between the Perfects and Rebels, woman are woman to him. But once he's done with the girl, he'll probably go on about how he wouldn't let his pride as a Perfect go so low as to going out with her and throw her away. I already told him of the situation between the Perfects and Rebels and he finds the whole situation hilarious."

"Ooh, so you're telling me this because you won't want me to fall into his clutches, huh?" He jerked his head to the side stubbornly, not wanting to admit it but the light blush on his cheeks tells all. I let out a small giggle and unlocked the door.

"Well it was very nice talking to you, Mr. Edward Cullen, but I believe you are late for your afternoon class and there are probably girls waiting outside to get in here." He glanced at his watch and swore. I went out of the stall first and he followed, our hands still linked. He took me into another heated kiss before heading out. Seconds later, girls, Emmett and Jacob came in. Girls squealed and screamed until Emmett calmed them down, saying that Jacob was just like him. Almost. The girls broke out into giggles and turned to me.

"Any progress on bringing peace to this school?" A random girl asked and all eyes focused on me. I shook my head.

"Not much, again. But he did tell me his cousin was coming in two days." The girls whispered among themselves while Rosalie groaned. They turned their attention to her and I was glad.

"I forgot about him. Our cousin, Jasper, will be coming on Friday. Of course, he's going to attend here."

"What does he look like?" Another random girl asked.

"Please, ladies! Whatever you do, do not fall for him. He'll use you and through a away. A womanizer." The girls huffed out in anger and began discussing Jasper Cullen. But I knew what was really on their minds. If Edward and Rosalie was beautiful, it must meant all Cullen's were, and this Jasper person was probably no exception. It'll pain me to see any of the Rebel girls fall for a Perfect guy, because that guy will just turn them away in the end. And she'll come back to her original side, hoping to take her back but we won't. We'll shun her until she quits this school. I hate doing it but we have to keep our pride high and strong if we want to bring this war to an end. And the Perfects are not making it easy.

"Hey' let's share our most embarrassing sex stories!" A girl with bleach blond hair suggested. I always looked forward to the daily random conversations in the girls bathroom but I always wanted to avoid one such as this.

"Bella, you go first."

"Uhm.. " I felt someones hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see who it was. Jacob. He was staring down into my eyes with such a heated stare, his face serious. Oh no.. please don't say he likes..

"Girls! And guys. Settle down, Bella is a virgin. I would know, she comes to tell me about everything that goes on in her life." Alice spoke and did an unlady like snort. That alone made me want to cry. I knew I had to tell her. I had to tell her what was going on with Edward and me. If I don't, it'll eat me alive, slowly. I felt Jacobs hold on me relax.

"Okay, fine. Emmett, tell us yours. You're a stud, I'm sure you been with a lot of the girls. Or guys." Everyone stared at Emmett, including Rosalie but she had more of a worried look mixed with fear.

"Okay, settle down, I'll tell you one." The girls squealed in delight while Rosalie looked down, defeated.

"It was full of friction and heat. I lapped up the feeling of skin against skin. Up and down over and over again, and I was moaning like a whore. I reached my peak and gave a whimpering cry, then shuddered and nearly collapsed with please. Then I wiped my hand with kleenex and turned off the computer." It was deadly silent for a couple seconds before we broke out into laughter. Even Rosalie had covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.. or worrying over nothing. I wasn't sure.

The rest of the afternoon went on about embarrassing stories ranging from sex to slipping in front of cute guys. When the final bell rang, we all rushed out to go to our lockers, gather our stuff and head home. Jacob was stuck to me like glue. Just like when we were little before he moved. He often got teased for being a string bean so I had to defend him. The most the guys could call me was "Butch" because they couldn't hurt me so they stuck to name calling. But Jacob was like a black lab, it was kind of cute in it's own messed up way.

After slamming my locker shut, Jacob, Alice and myself walked out, talking about random things. Jacob told us that he lived a few blocks away from us now. It seems that Billy, his dad, wanted to visit Charlie more. Jacob also said that this will give him the chance to catch up with us. Or me. I had a feeling it was just me. We almost got passed the gates but a strong hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me from reaching my freedom. There is only one.. well, two now, people I know who would do that.

"Edward, school is over and we already had the meeting. No progress, nothing more to talk about." I turned to come face to face with a irritated Edward. But his gaze was on Jacob.

"Why are you going home with _him_?" He jerked his head in Jacobs direction.

"Why is that any of your business,_ Perfect_?" Jacob shot back, obviously offended.

"Enough, children." Alice chirped, trying to ease the thick tension in the air.

"Jacob just lives close by, that's all. So obviously we'll all be heading in the same direction, can't help it. And as I told you before. He's-"

"I'm her boyfriend."

From the first time I encountered Edward, I have not felt complete fear. He had shown me angry and mad expressions but I have never feared him because I knew he wouldn't hurt me, in any way unless it was by accident. But right at this moment, I feared for myself and Charlie. Edward wore an expressionless mask which was worse then having any emotion. If he showed some, I know he would be mad but when he showed me nothing, it meant there was a lot more going on underneath. Proof? His grip on my wrist. I didn't pull back, it didn't hurt me as much as his expression did.

"Hey, let go of her wrist!" I saw Jacob slap at his hand and Edward let but but made a fist. I knew that if Jacob was in front of me and not beside me, Edward would surely beat his ass. I felt Jacob's hands rest on my hips and gave a light squeeze. I wanted to push him away and tell him to never touch me again. But I was frozen under Edwards cold, emotionless eyes. When he saw the gesture Jacob did, I swore I saw him flinch, his mask breaking for a split second but replaced quickly. He just turned around and headed towards to the parking lot for his BMW.

"Jeeze, what's his problem?" Jacob wondered out loud, his hands still resting on me. I turned to Alice and she gasped.

"Bella, you're crying.. "

"Eh?" I rubbed one of my eyes and felt the wetness. She was right.

"Oh Bella, did he really grab your wrist that hard? Did he hurt you anywhere else while you were in the bathroom with him?" She hugged me tightly. I reached up and grabbed the fabric of my shirt over my heart and clenched tightly. It hurt a lot right here.

---

A/N: Another chapter done, woo! Next chapter, Jasper comes in! And if you're grossed out about Bella's bloody period, I am NOT sorry. I'm a gross kid. LOL.

BottledCoke


	4. Chapter 4

Vanilla Salt

Jukebox: Beethoven Virus - DDR

Chapter 4 - Mirth.

-

"Bella, quit blubbering, I can't understand a thing you're saying."

"Aliiice, I-I-I!" I broke out into another round of sobs. Alice sighed and hugged me close, a pillow I was clutching to my chest separated us.

After Edward had walked away, I was dragged to the bus stop by a overly-too-happy Jacob. I followed as best as I can, walking with stiff limbs but I often tripped on the flat surface of the sidewalk. Alice had stayed oddly silent through the whole thing, watching with wide curious eyes. Jacob's hands still never left my hip as he held me close. We got off at the same stop since he only lived a couple blocks away from us. Thankfully he left with a wave and not a goodbye kiss.

Once Alice and I walked into the white, two-story house, we trudged up the stairs. We settled in our room, instantly putting on the CD player that played soft but catchy music. She pulled out her homework and sat at her desk, getting right now to work. I found it odd because of what happened today, I was sure she would have hounded me down with questions but she was abnormally silent. It was moments before I broke down and started to blubber. She came to my side at once, sitting on my bed with me, the bottom bunk.

"Take a deep breath Bella,_ really _deep. Chill. Tell me what is going on." I stared into her wide, mystical eyes that held wisdom but also a quirkiness to them. I couldn't stop the flow of my tears but did as she told. Soon I was left hiccuping once in awhile. She patted and rubbed my back in a soothing way.

"Stupid Jacob!" Was the first thing that came to mind before I realised I was getting snot onto Alice's uniform.

"Yes, yes. What an outrageous thing to say, especially in front of Edward. It was almost as if he was trying to claim you even though Edward and yourself are waaay too different." I groaned and shook my head.

"Alice, there's something I got to tell you.. it's important."

"You're going out with Jacob? Good Lord, Bella, the guy just got back! Wait and see if he's carrying anything first!" She joked and I smacked her lightly on the back of the head. She stuck her tongue out at me before sighing. "Okay, sorry. I was trying to lighten the mood."

"Thanks.. but yeah. uhm.. " I started to mumble, heat flooding to my face.

"What? Speak up."

"I've been having sex with Edward Cullen in the girls bathroom every morning!" It was suppose to come out as a calm sentence but instead it was a shout. A loud one. I was thankful Charlie was still working.

Alice had pulled back and looked at me with wide, surprised eyes. I knew a million questions were running through her head but she didn't speak. Instead, she got up and stripped of her uniform. She stood half naked, only wearing a green bra and lacy green panties. She dug through her drawers and pulled out a white t-shirt that said in black bold letters "Maple Story" with a red maple leaf beside it and sweat pants. She grabbed an elastic off her dresser and place her short hair in a ponytail, some hairs escaping at the back and front to hugged her face. She walked over and sat beside me again. She still had to same expression on her face.

"Alice.. did you hear me properly? I've been shagged every school morning in the girls bathroom by the leader of the Perfects." She blinked furiously before giving her head a shake.

"Wow.. Bella. Just.. wow."

"Please don't be freak out, Alice! I need your support and help on this. It isn't a very easy topic to talk about."

"I know Bella, I won't nag on you about it. It must have taken some time to talk about this.. your pride is high as a leader at the school." I could almost feel more tears stinging my eyes but I held back.

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem, I am your sister, flesh and blood. I'll always be here for you no matter what. Now get into some proper clothes. Charlie will probably be home in an hour and you know how he gets when we lounge around

in our uniforms." The people at the police station had started to let Charlie go back to work a few weeks ago but he couldn't work the full hours he wanted to. They said he would need to work less and slowly work his way up since they didn't want him to strain himself.

I got up and stripped down my clothing, putting it neatly away in the closet. Walking over to my dresser, I opened the drawer, pulled out a brown t-shirt with a few glittery flowers on it and a pair of sweat pants. I rolled them up until they got to my knees before joining Alice back on the bottom bunk. We went in more so we could face each other, legs crossed.

"Now that you have gotten my full attention, I expect you to tell me everything. Don't leave any detail behind."

"Well I'm going to have to unless you want to hear about all the steamy scenes and positions we did?" A blush appeared on her pale cheeks.

"Wow, Bella, didn't know you had it in you."

"Hush! Now, I want to make this short as possible. Remember when Edward first saw me?"

"Oh yeah, he looked like he just saw something he couldn't have."

"Yeah, yeah. Well do you remember when he dragged me to the girls bathroom?"

"Clearly. A couple girls had to hold me back from coming for you while a lot of guys had to hold Emmett down. You don't want to know what he wanted to do to the poor guy."

"They should have let him go.. " I murmured but continued on. "Apparently he look through my private files from the school. He found out Charlie's condition and made me a deal, a deal I couldn't refuse. He said that if I.. _make love _to him every morning before class, he would pay for Charlie's medical bills before and after he gets out of the hospital. Remember when the hospital said they were feeling generous? They only were because Edward paid them a big sum of money so that they could work on Charlie and give him medication."

"Wh-aaaat?!" I nodded and she leaned in further.

"Ever since then we have been doing it like rabbits every morning. Along the way he started to act more.. friendly. And one day he asked me out. I down right refused of course. He was hurt at first but I guess he didn't let that ruin his parade because now every time we're in the bathroom, he asks me out. Today we didn't do it because I'm on my period so I grossed him out so he probably forgot to ask me. And that's why he had such a.. painful expression on his face when Jacob said that I was his girlfriend. I felt so horrible.. Alice.. " She held onto my hand tightly and hushed me. She waited patiently until I calmed down again before talking.

"Bella, first I want to know, are you being safe?"

"Duh. Why do you think I don't get my period much anymore?" She shrugged.

"Hormone imbalance. Now, do you love him?"

"I- " The words died from my mouth. "I would never love a Perfect." But somehow the words wouldn't come. "I don't know.. "

"Bella.. I know you better then that."

"Seriously, I don't know! Sometimes I just want to hugged him, never let go and tell him over and over that I like him. But other times I just want to push him off me and tell him to never come near me again."

"It seems like to me.. your heart and pride is speaking. But your pride is stronger then your heart, which is kind of a bad thing. Your pride is ruling over every other sense and one day, like yesterday, you might make the wrong decision." I opened my mouth in protest but she held up her hand, stopping whatever I was about to say.

"I was watching the whole scene Bella. At first it confused me but now I know what the puzzle is. Jacob tells Edward your his girl, Edward is hurt in shock. You open your mouth to protest but nothing comes out because your pride absolutely won't allow it. He _waited_ for you to deny it but you didn't so he walked away. Your pride made someone else hurt, someone you might like and that makes you feel bad. Your going to have to learn how to control it instead of it controlling you."

"You could be right.. "

"I know I am." She had on a smug smile

She told me to apologize to him in the girls bathroom tomorrow and just focus on finishing homework for now, which wasn't much. I had finished the last few pages of the booklet given to use this week before I heard the front door open with a loud creak.

"I'm home!"

"Dad!" Both Alice and I yelled at the same time before racing out of the room and dashing down the stairs. When he was in sight, his arms were spread open and waiting. We slammed into him, as lightly as we could, and hugged him tightly. He hugged back, messed up our hair before pulling away, a goofy grin on his face.

"How was school?"

"Boring." We replied in unision.

"How was work?" Alice asked as we followed Charle into the kitchen.

"Fantastic." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, only you would say that." He chuckled and pulled out a can of coke from the fridge.

"You know you girls don't have to watch me like a hawk. I'm fine, I have been doing fine since I got out of that stuffy hospital. I'm doing great since I went back to work. I tell 'ya, the guys at the station are as hesitant as you two to let me do things on my own."

"Now dad.. "I started but he cut in before I could utter another word.

"No, Bella! Never again will I listen to your "Old Aging" speech again!" He gruffed and made his way over to the living room, switching the T.V on. I turned to Alice, a smile still on my face.

"Who's turn is it to make supper?"

"Mine. I'll be making lasagna with salad."

"Ah, I was hoping for that. Never had your lasagna for awhile now, I was begining to get worried."

"Hah, I only makeit on rare ocassions because you and dad _greed_ over it. Now scat, go clean our room up or something."

-

White dress shirt tucked in? Check. Hair tied neatly? Check. Tie tied properly? Check. Blazer buttoned up? Check. I smoothed out my plaid skirt while looking at myself int he body length mirror behind the door. I made sure everything was in place while Alice applied some clear lip gloss. Once ready, we both grabbed out bags and headed down the steps. Charlie was waiting, ten dollar bills in both hands. He handed them to us before kissing us each on the head.

"Be good in school, stay out of trouble!"

"We will!" Alice replied while we slipped on our shoes and dashed out the door.

We started to jog lightly a few blocks away to the bus stop, not wanting to be late. Almost everyday a new person drives the bus so some come early and some came late, sometimes.. no one comes at all. Once we got to the waiting bench, we messed up out appeared, unbuttoning our blazer, untucking our shirt, making our tie crooked and messed up our hair. Ah, refreshed. We felt bad for deceiving our dad like this but he has to handle a lot of other things so we didn't feel the power to tell him about the crazy situation at school. The bus had arrived on schedule today, stopping in front of us at exactly seven-ten. we got on and the woman driving the bus stepped out for a smoke.

"Great." Alice groaned. "Hopefully we'll make it before the gates closed. It'd be embarrassing to explain, to Aro, about how the bus driver took her daily smoke break. After a minute or two, she came back on, followed by Jacob. Alice instantly came from her seat in front of me to sit beside me, which I was grateful for. When he spotted us, he smiled, gave a little wave and made his way over, sitting in the seat where Alice sat.

"Morning ladies."

"Morning." We grunted out at the same time. His smile faded lightly at the friendly yet not-so-friendly greeting.

"Tired?"

"Yes and no. We jog here every morning so we're not late for the bus. We thought we were going to make it but the bus driver decides to step out for a smoke so now we might miss the bell."

"Some kids don't mind being late. Besides, aren't we rebels? Isn't being late a good thing?"

"For class, yeah. But when the first bell rings, the gates close and when those gates close, you could be standing out there until night fall. You never leave the gates until someone comes and brings you to the principal. It happened to us before and it wasn't very nice to be standing in the heat all day. It's rumored that if you leave while your suppose to wait, you get expelled. If your a Perfect, you don't get your money back, if your a Rebel then they swipe your records, of attending that school, squeaky clean so it'll be hard to get into another school."

"Oh." Was all he could say at Alice's explanation.I had my attention towards the window, watching business people pass by. "Hey, Bells." He coughed to try and get my attention, which he already got when he said my name but I turned towards him, just to show him I am listening.

"Uhm, listen, about yesterday.. I didn't mean to say, well I meant it but I didn't ask you properly if.."

" 'If'.. ?" I knew he was going to ask me out, it was obvious.

"If.. you would like to be my girlfriend? I know I just reunited with you yesterday but I would love to catch up with you." Alice coughed back a laugh and let out a shaky sight right after, trying her best not to burst out laughing. I guess I wasn't the only one who found this.. lame?

"Jacob.. uhm, you don't want to be with someone like me."

"And why not?"

"I've.. changed since we last saw each other, when we were younger. Many things have _changed_. And I kind of have someone on my mind right now. Not that I like them.. but I also don't like them."

"Huh?" I tsk'd and patted his shoulder.

"Don't think about it too much, buddy. Just enjoy high school life as much as you can. Ah, finally! The bus is starting to move."

The ride to school was sort of peaceful, except for the questions Jacob would ask. Some of them were personal, like "Are you a virgin?". I think it upset more then me because she gasped, grabbed a thick text book from her bag and hit him on the side of the head. I had forgotten about Jacob, already, and didn't expect him to come on the bus. This is the time where Alice and I usually think about stuff since at school we're constantly with friends or in class learning, at home where we're busy with Charlie while getting supper ready, and basically chatting to each other. So the bus is really the only time we get to think deeply about anything. Well.. I do that in the bathroom after doing it with Edward but it doesn't need to be known.

To our luck, we arrived two minutes and thirteen seconds before the bell. I shoved everything in my locker and started to make my way to the bathroom but stopped when a hand gripped my wrist. Looking back, I saw Alice staring at me with worried green eyes. I gave her a nod and she hesitantly let go. I began making my way to my destination, people saying "Good luck" and "Go get 'em tiger!". Once inside, I found it to be empty. And then the bell rang. Now we had fifteen minutes to get our bags before first period starts.

I waited, waited and waited. But he didn't show up. Frowning, I walked from the bathroom and out into the hall when many of the Rebels hanged out.. but were not here, only some sitting on the floor or leaning against the wall. Alice was at my side in moments, her hands gripping my shoulders.

"He didn't come." She said and I shook my head. She had let out a sigh, of relief. "I've been watching like a hawk but no sign of him or any Perfects. Do you think something came up? Even though their lockers are on the other side of the school, some do try to make daily trips here to taunt us."

"It's possible.. he could still be hurt about what happened yesterday."

"Yeah. From what you tell me, if seems he likes you a lot so something like that would be a total blow to his ego."

"Ugh. Where is everyone anyways? First period is just starting and we don't even have to go to class until second period to get a new homework booklet."

"Bella, sweet cousin, have you forgotten that today a new Cullen arrives? Everyone is going to check him out."

"It must have slipped my mind.. " She shook her head and started to drag me down the halls until we reached the other side of the school.

There was girls and boys from the Rebel side, peeking through the windows and door, come looking for a couple seconds before letting someone else check. Alice dragged me over and they instantly made room for me to look. I moved around a little, trying to find a good spot through the hall opened blinds and spotted the guy instantly. He had dirty blond, wiry looking hair, zapping out in every direction. He had nice lips that were a little thin but more plump, square jaw and nice manly facial structure. Just like the other Cullen's, he was beautiful. Beside me, Alice huffed and pulled from the window, allowing some girl to oogle at him some more.

"I don't see anything special about him except for his eyes which was blue, like mine but on the outside they are a little turquoise and when the lights not in his eyes, they almost look green."

"Whoa, Alice.. all I saw was a simple blue. You just gave out a full detail of his eyes."

"Ooh, Alice! Are you crushing on him?" A girl chimed in.

"Come on Alice, you gotta admit this one is a hottie." Another one chirped.

"I am not! I would never lower my standards to him and neither should you girls. Gawking at him like this, remember what happened to Marina Flowder when she got close to a Perfect?" Alice snapped at the other girls. They groaned and moaned, remembering how they gave Marina the cold shoulder after she got close to a Perfect and got dumped. It was rumored she went to a school across the city or moved. _'I would never lower my standards to him' _, how I was jealous when she said that. I wish I was as strong as she was.

Eventually everyone got their turn to check out Jasper and returned to the other side of the school. Upon arriving, I noticed Jacob leaning against my locker. My insides churned and I forced the grimace that wanted to appear on my face, forcing a smile instead.

"Hey Jake, how's it going?" He raised a single brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's going good, I suppose. I take it you went to see the new guy?"

"Yep, I sure did. Did you?"

"Of course not, I'm not gay."

"Of course."

".. Is he good looking?"

"To _die_ for." His growled back me stumble back a bit. "Chill out, Jake, it was a joke." I didn't like this possessive attitude he had for me, he didn't own me.

"Jacob, your leaning against Bella's and my locker. _Move_." Alice snarled in the most lady like fashion she could. Seems like she's still pissed about the virgin question this morning on the bus. But Jacob did back up, hands in front of him for defence. We opened our lockers, pulling out a couple things and closed them again.

"Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked, whipping my head around to search for the blond and brunette.

"Probably somewhere in this school, making out." Alice said nonchantly.

"Eh?!" I felt my face heat up.

"Come on Bella, I know you could see the attraction between them. Eventually this would happen one day."

"Yeah I know, just didn't expect for it to happen so quickly."

"Ah, the love things do to you." Jacob said, suddenly standing beside me, carrying his own books. I just kept looking forward, tyring my best to ignore him.

We chatted with others in the girls bathroom before the bell rang. Then we chatted some more before making our way out and straight to class. When entering, the teacher didn't give us a glance while taking our booklets before giving us a new one. We sat in our original seats except for Alice. Someone else was occupying her's. Turning, I saw it was Jasper, the new guy. He was giving Alice a smug look yet his eyes sparkled playfully.

"You're in my seat."

"Thanks for stating the obvious. But I don't see your name written anywhere." She pointed to the bottom corner of the desk where she carved in her name with scissors. "Oh. Well it doesn't seem like there's any other seats left so why don't you just sit down on my lap?" He winked to add in affect. I saw Alice's face go red in chagrin. Her lip twitched a little and I thought she was going to snarl again. In the corner of my eye I saw Jasper lean over to the devil beside him.

"Hey Edward, isn't she cute? She looks like a dominating one. Makes me want to bring her home and tease her." I hear chuckles from the Perfects but I didn't dare turn my head to look at them. I stood and kicked my desk over, knocking down Jasper and his desk. He let out a couple curses and looked up at me, a angry look on his face. I made sure to keep my lids lowered in a lazy manner, looking down at him from the corner of my eye.

"Don't say such vile things to her again. Don't even go near her. You do that, I'll turn your mini wiener into a cooked sausage." I scooped up my books and shoved them into my bag. Alice gave me a bright smile and grabbed my hand while we made our way out.

"Ms. Swan, please don't damage school property.. " The teacher drawled out but said nothing more to stop us.

We had spent the rest of the school day in the bathroom where the other Rebels, slowly, started coming too. By the time the bell had rang, the bathroom was like a cluster fuck, you couldn't move without touching people. It had taken awhile but we made it out. It was now the start of a weekend which meant party! Party as in chilling in the arcade all day while pigging out on junk food. I looked forward to a game of DDR, dance off with some of the most pro people in New York. On Friday nights, or Saturdays, a bunch of pros would meet up at random arcades and have a dance off with others. I happen to be one of the pro's which cost me three years of training but in the end it's worth it. Them after when we're tired out, we would sit at a table, order a large pizza with extra cheese and just chill.

When we got off the bus, we didn't bother answering Jacobs question "What are you doing for the weekend" or bother saying good bye. We rushed home and Alice was already unbuttoning her shirt before we entered the door.

"Chill Alice, wait until we're in the house!"

"Look who's talking! You're already trying to unzip your skirt!" We broke out into laughter and dashed upstairs.

I hanged up my blazer and threw everything else into the laundry basket while making my way downstairs. Since it was my turn to cook, I make supper while Alice has a shower and then after it's done it'll be my turn. We get dressed, eat and then head out but not before leaving Charlie a note, telling him we'll be at the usual place. Tonight I decided to make stir fry with bacon since it's Charlie's favourite. I couldn't stop glancing at the clock but in no time, it was done. I dashed back upstairs and hopped into the shower.

Making sure I was washed and squeaky clean, I turned the water off, opened the curtain, stepped out and grabbed a clean towel off the rack, drying myself down. I stepped into a new pair of pink panties and bra with red dots on it before opening the door and walking to the room. Alice was already dressed in a white tank top and black shorts that reached mid thighs. She would never wear anything revealing. She was standing in front of the mirror, applying some mascara while spiking her hair a little to give that pixie like look.

I opened my drawer and pulled out two items, slipping them on easily. A black tank top so people won't notice my boobs bouncing about and short white khaki pants that reached above my knees, easy to move in. I only applied some eye liner since I'll be sweating up a storm tonight. I combed my now damp hair and placed it in a messy bun. Can't wear it down or in a pony tail or braid just in cased it whacks me eye while dancing. Checking myself over once, I walked out with Alice hot on my trail.

We ate and talked between bites, gushing over how exciting tonight will be. Every weekend was exciting because it was where we wouldn't be divided up like in school. People will accept us for who we are. It was also something to look forward to. Before I knew it, we practically inhaled our food. I placed our dishes into the sink before taking out a new plate and placing Charlie's share on it and putting it in the microwave.

"Let's go Alice, I placed the usual note on the table for Charlie." She grinned and made a dash for the door, slipping into some comfortable runners. I slipped into my comfortable Baby Phat shoes and opened the door.

Ring. Riiiing.

"The phone.. "Alice Whispered, looking back into the direction of the living room.

"Let's just ignore it." I suggested, wanting to get out already.

"But what if it's Charlie? What if something happened?" Alice now sounded worried and I started to get worried too. I shut the door and jogged to the phone before they other person could hang up.

"Hello?"

"_..._"

"Dad?"

"_..._"

"If this is a prank call, I swear when the bill comes in, I'll find your number, search for it in the phone book and hunt you down."

"_Typical, Bella_." I gasped,

"Edward.. ?" My heardt started to pound and my mind was reeling.

"_Good, seems like you haven''t forgotten the sound of my voice."_

"Why are you calling?"

"_..._"

"Can you please make this quick? I was about to go out."

"_Oh, really? Where to?_"

"That is none of your business, Edward Cullen."

"_I plan to make everything related to you my business, Isabella Swan_."

"Fine, if you must know, I was going out to party."

"_Party?"_

"Yeah, you know.. loud music.. drinks.. food.. good food." I could feel my mouth watering already.

"_I don't approve.. _"

"Huh?"

"_Come to my house. Now_."

"Wait, whoa, hold on! Your house? Can't we just talk on Monday?"

"_No and I'll arrange my butler to come get you, he'll be there in ten minutes._"

"But-"

"_No 'buts'. You should be trying to make it up to be after what happened yesterday.._ " I felt my heart weigh down with guilt and I bit my lip.

"Okay.. " I whispered out.

"_Great. See you soon_."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I hung up the phone and stared at it for a couple seconds before Alice called out.

"Bella? Who was it? Was is dad? Is he okay?"

"It wasn't dad, it was Edward. His butler is coming her soon to pick me up."

"What? He can't just whisk you away like that unless you agreed with him."

"I did. I didn't want to but I did, for Charlie's sake," And mine.. "He's still paying for his medication, remember? I gotta keep our bonds tight."

"Urk, yeah, I guess so. I'll stay home today then."

"No, no! Go, Alice. Don't let me ruin your weekend. I'll just clear up what happened with Jacob and everything will be okay."

"Are you sure? I'll feel bad.. "

"Please, don't. I want you to have fun. Tell the others that I'll come by tomorrow, for sure."

"Okay.. but promise to call me, to make sure your alright."

"Always!"

We hugged each other before I shoo'd her away. She gave one last worried look before running off to take the bus. I sighed and sat on our multicolored couch. I never realised how quiet it was in this house when your

alone. I'm always with Alice so it felt a little scary and foreign. Placing a hand over my heart, I prayed for it to stop beating so fast.

---

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, life is keeping me busy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

BottledCoke


	5. Chapter 5

Vanilla Salt

Jukebox: Obscure - Dir en Grey

Chapter 5 - White.

-

Glance right. Exquisite looking expensive stuff. Glance left. More exquisite looking stuff. Look ahead. Big grand milky grey marble stairs. Glance up. High ceiling with a two-ton looking chandelier and angel statues sprouting from the corners of the room. All in all, it was a nice but creepy home. Not to mention huge. I knew that being a Perfect means your rich but _damn_, how much money did this guy have? I suddenly felt shabby in such a nice place. Not that O cared or anything.

When Edward's butler arrived outside my house, I was expecting to see an old man with grey hair, a black suit and a cane but instead I saw a young man with jet black hair, sunglasses, and a suit. No cane. He had gotten out and made her breath hitch. What a shock. And he proceeded to open the door for me like a gentlemen and closed it after before climbing back in the drivers seat. The ride itself was quiet except for the horrible classical music playing on the vechiles system. They had arrived in fifteen minutes flat and now here I was, waiting in the porch area. And I had been waiting for almost half an hour.

"Sorry for taking such a long time. I was.. testing something." My heart skipped a couple beats as I watched Edward descend from the stairs, almost angelic like. He was wearing casual clothes. A simple dark green t-shirt and dark blue jeans. It was my first time seeing him without the uniform and he looked pretty good.

"T-testing something?" I winced the way my voice cracked and coughed.

"Yeah. I was checking how long you would wait for me. When I say you looking bored and ready to leave, I came. Half an hour is such a miracle for you.. you barely wait ten minutes in the school bathroom." I blushed at his words and turned my head a little to the side to look at some odd decorated vase.

"Have you ever thought that I might have plans?" I could feel his eyes roam my body as he stepped closer, stopping only a few feet from where I stand.

"Plans with me? Well, I was hoping you would dress a bit more.. appealing, more sexy but this will go." My head snapped back towards him and I scoffed.

"I_ had _plans before you made that damned call. I'm _suppose_ to be out right now. Remember our phone call, hum? Party, does that ring a bell?" He placed his index and middle finger on his chin, in thought before smacking his forehead.

"Oh of course, that has completely slipped my mind. Is that why your dressed in such a inappropriate manner?" I nearly snarled, my lip lifting over my teeth.

"This is the way normal kids, like myself, dress to go out and have fun on the weekends they have off from school."

"So you do this every weekend?"

"Duh! I'm surprised you missed that when you did a full file check on me."

"But it only said that you hang out at arcades and fast food joints on your weekends, not parties." I sighed , wanting to get out of here already.

"That's what I consider a party. In a crowded arcade with friends, pigging out on pizza, chugging some soda! In faaact, I should be there right now."

"Oh." It was silent and I began to fidget under his intense gaze. I wanted to bring up the subject of Jacob but another voice stopped my train of thought in planning.

"Edward, dear, your farther is going to take me out to a play soon.. who might this be?" When I looked to the top of the stairs, I wished I hadn't.

This person, this woman, was beyond beautiful, elegant looking and had a nice body from the way her midnight blue satin dress hung on every curve. She had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes, skin pale yet soft looking, warm. I felt like a incomplete teen next to her. Those breasts.. Edward coughed when he noticed I was staring. I blushed and looked down, ready to introduce my self but the bastard beat me to it.

"This is the one I've told you about, Bella Swan, my girlfriend." The polite smile I had plastered on my face twitched a little while my insides burned. Does everybody think they can just claim without asking?!

"Oh my! Carlisle, hunny! Edward finally brought his sweetheart home!" The woman called out and disappeared from sight. I turned to glare at Edward, my stare telling him to give answers or I give hell. He leaned in and began to whisper.

"That's my mother, Esme. Carlisle is my dad. Hurry, take off your shoes and stand by me." Once I struggled to slip off my Baby Phat shoes, he took a hold of my hand and pulled me in and tightly beside him. I made sure to squeeze his hand extra tight, showing my displeasure. In moments, Esme had returned with, I'm guessing, Carlisle. If I had seem him in the busy streets, I would have never gave a second look but with him standing up there by a goddess, he looked extremely handsome. Light blond hair, green eyes, perfectly squared jaw and peachy skin. He was swearing a black dress shirt with a red tie, blue lines going across it horizontal and black dress pants.

I tried my best not to gasp as they _flowed_ down the stairs. Okay, more like walked normally down the stairs but it just didn't cut it for people like them. They needed a grand.. grand-something. No wonder the Cullen kids are beautiful. They get it from their parents.. runs in the family.. lucky. They stopped a couple feet from us, a warm smile on their faces. The older yet young looking woman stepped forward and hugged me, running her hand up and down my back soothingly before pulling away.

"My name is Esme Cullen, Edward's mother."

"And I'm Carlisle, Edward's father." He extended his hand, I extended mine and we shook.

"Mom, dad, this is Bella Swan. We were planning to arrange a meeting with you so you two could have met her properly so that's why she's not dressed in something nicer. But don't worry, she doesn't dress in clothes like this everyday, she was lounging at home while I called her to help me with my homework." I gaped at the devil standing beside me. He dare to lie to his parents?!

"Oh, well it's fine. I think she looks pretty cute the way she is now." She said it with such honesty that I couldn't help but blush. For affect, I turned into Edward and buried my head into the crook of his neck.

"Aw, she's shy." Esme let out a giggle.

"She is but she really is wonderful."

"I trust that she is. This is, after all, the first time you brought a girl home. Your father and I were getting worried whether you found someone or.. if you flipped to the other side of the coin." Edward made a gagging noise while I tried to contain my laughter.

"Really, mom, I haven't even gone near that side of the coin and I don't think I will."

"I should hope not." I turned around to see a small grin on her face, eyes glinting. "I would like to get to know your girlfriend better, though. How about I arrange a lunch date for just us girls?" I blinked at the idea. when I was silent too long for Edwards liking, he squeezed my side.

"Oh, uhm, yes. Of course, I'd love to."

"Great! It was nice meeting you, Ms. Swan but my husband and I must get going or we'll be late." They waved as they got into their shoes and walked out the door, _locking_ it after it shut.

"Uhm.. " I mumbled and pulled away from Edwards side, smacking away his hand when he wouldn't release his hold. "Kindly explain what the hell was that all about."

Instead of saying anything, he just stood there, staring me down. I started to get nervous when his traveled down my body but he suddenly grabbed my hand and started to pull me up the stairs. I tried to pull back, scream at him but he held tight and continued to drag me up. I was tempted to just go limp like a dull but knowing him, he would pick me up bridal style. Once we reached the top of the stairs, I was greeted with more marble floor, pictures on the walls, hallways and a hella lot of doors.

He started to drag me down one of the many hall ways, took a few turns here, a few turns there and we stopped in front of a door that was slightly bigger then the others. He twisted the knob, opened the door and walked right in, still having me dangle behind. Once in, he shut the door and motioned me to sit on the bed. Hesitantly I did and watched him like a hawk as he made his was over to his dresser to look at some things. While he was distracted I took this moment to glance around the room.

The floor was a white rug instead of marble, the walls painted a pale yellow and there was glow in the dark stars hanging from the ceiling. Strange. Edward began to pace around his room, moving a couple things around, rearranging his computer chair a little, making sure there was no desk on the dresser. This went on for a complete three minutes before he walked up and stopped in front of me. I stared up, squinting up at him suspiciously. He must have been thinking while pacing.

"Your not going out with Jacob." It was more of a statement then a question. I knew he had been thinking.

"And what makes you say that?"

"If you were indeed his girlfriend, you would have out right protested about us being a couple to my parents. You would be loyal to him.. " I sniffed, my back straight and stiff. He knew me too well.

"What Jacob said that day wasn't true, he does have a crush on me but it's not that way between us."

"So why didn't you protest that day?"

"I was.. in shock, I guess. Didn't really expect that bold move from Jacob."

"Your pride also got in the way."

"No-"

"Don't deny it. I could see it in your eyes and stance. You wanted to reach out to reassure me but you were shaking a little, holding back." I didn't have anything to say. He practically said the same thing Alice did.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back onto the bed. Before I could collect myself, my waist was straddled. My eyes snapped up to his, wide, a little fearful but mostly curiosity. Without warning, he rocked his hips forward in a rough motion and I gasped out in surprise. I placed my hands on his chest, meaning to push him away but another rocked of his hips and I was clutching to him, slightly out of breath. He continued his movements until I could feel something hard poking me in the thigh.

His hand snaked up my shirt and under my sports bra, massaging my breast. I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from moaning out but he wouldn't have any of that and placed his own smooth lips onto mine. He placed butterfly kisses on my lips, slowly working along my jaw line and all the way up to my earlobe. He bit down hard, making me gasp out loud.

"Much better. You know I like it when you make noises. You just never do because we're in school."

"And you know I hate making them-" He breathed hotly down my neck, sending shivers down my body."Because they sound perverted.. "

"Exactly." He let out a ghostly chuckle before moving his lips back onto mine.

He nibbled on the bottom flesh, slowly dragging his teeth across until I opened up to him. While his tongue shyly touch mine, he had both of his hands up my shirt and on my breasts, squeezing, pinching. It was all becoming too much for me, the kissing, the fondling and the hip grinding. Before I could go onto the brink of insanity, he pulled himself off and began to shirt. I followed shortly after but Edward wanted to be the one to take my panties and he did so. With his teeth. It was one of the most erotic yet embarrassing things I have ever seen.

Instead of coming back up to kiss me, he bent down to the heat between my legs. I watched, eyes wide, breath caught in my throat. Then slowly, almost torturing, he lowered his head and stuck his tongue out, lapping. My head fell, heavy, back onto the pillows and my hips bucked upwards, hitting him in the nose. He chuckled then placed his hands onto my hips, probably making sure it doesn't happen again. He began to lick, suck and nibble again and I began to whither, unable to control myself.

-

Giving you guys a break from the lemon scene :] (Actually my friend smacked me on the head, told me it was too raunchy and made me take out some of it xD)

-

Edward collapsed down beside me, spent, energy wasted. He made me lose myself two times, made me come in utter bliss. And it was amazing. I listened to his harsh breathing and felt the vibrations of his beating heart. He brought his hands to my hips, pulling me upright against him. I snuggled backwards and let out a content sigh. I could still remember what he kept muttering through the whole thing, "Mine.." or "Belong to no one else.." . Although I hate when people get possessive, I couldn't help feeling the thrill whenever he said those words. After going down on me, he pretty much made me moan, scream and squeal like a whore in heat.

The creak of the door opening made me snap my head in it's direction. I watched in horror as Jasper cam into view, hair messed up, lazy looking, wearing a thin white t-shirt and boxer shorts. His hand was on his crotch and he scratched.

"Can you guys _try_ to keep it down a bit? Some of us has to work tomorrow morning." He yawned for effect and closed the door. I stared in shock, mouth hanging open.

"I thought only you and your parents lived here!"

"Nope, Rosalie and Jasper live here as well. But Rosalie is out with Emmett and Jasper works on weekends."

"If he's rich then why does he need to work?"

"He says it's a great way to pick up chicks," I snorted but he ignored me and continued on. "And he said he wants to give it a shot, to see how other people survive in this world. He says that being rich and getting whatever you want without any troubles in boring so he likes to try and work for such things."

"Wow.. that's sort of..admiral." I blinked while taking this new information in.

"Yeah but he is still a beginner. He only started this one month ago and so far he got fired from three jobs."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." It went quiet after that until something clicked in my head.

"Hey, how did you know that I was off my period?"

"Well your on birth control, right? Your periods don't come much but it's rare when they do. I made sure to make a scheduel of it to keep track of when you get off of it." I stared at him in shock.

"Pervert."

"You love that part about me." I kept my mouth closed, not bothering to answer. I wanted to tell him I may like more then that to him but my heart clenched hard when I felt my pride delute my mind.

-

I sat nervously in the expensive looking restuarnt, glancing around at my surroundings. It was like being inside a garden under a huge silk tent. The tables were crystal clear glass with thin steel bars for legs, the chairs were covered by a thin white sheet and tied wit ha black sash, making a bow at the back. There was two glasses and a pitched placed on every table, as well as napkins, utensils and a thin vase with a single red, or white rose. The ground was all dark green, healthy grass with large stepping stones placed from the door to the tables. The tables and chairs were placed on large round white marble. There was about a total of three mini fountains in the place, a large one placed in the middle.

I then glanced to the many woman sitting in the place. They all wore elegant clothes, all high class stuff, large hats, all _white_. What is it with this place and white? It's not a bad color or something but I almost feel color blind in a place like this. Peaking down, I couldn't hold back a groan.

This morning, Edward had woke up bright and early, opening his curtains to allow the sunshine in. It woke me up instantly and tried to protest when he dragged me out of bed but he wouldn't have any of it. He made me take a shower with him and he wouldn't allow me to wash my own hair so I let him do it. Weird-o. After that he washed my _own _body and _after_ that.. we shagged. Once we were done, I was ready to complain that he had planned it from the start but he told me his mom had told him the lunch date was today. So while in shock, he dressed in my some of his clothes, baggy sweats and a overly large shirt and dragged me out to the city,

"What's with the baggy clothes?" I asked curiously. I could have asked Rosalie for something.

"I don't want other guys looking at you. I know you would have asked Rose for some clothes but most of them are too.. revealing."

"Oh."

So that was that. We walked down the busy streets, people pushing past us to get to wherever they were going. Some people actually worked on weekends so that might have been the reason for all the shoving. Edward held my hand, tugging me into random fancy stores. He would pick up a bunch of dresses then push me into the dressing room. After putting on a dress, he ordered me to come out and show him. He would compliment on the clothes, how it mostly hung to my figure and demand to see another dress. After going to about seven stories, he finally found one that was perfect for me. I like it a lot as well but the price seemed outrageous. A hundred-and-forty seemed such a waste for a dress that even I could make.

But here I was, wearing a pure_ white _sundress with the exception of two thin black lines at the hem of the dress. It hugged my upper body and hips well but it flowed out from there, ending at my knees. I Wanted to wear my running shoes but Edward was against it and bought a pair of white flats. Next he wanted to buy me jewelry but I threatened to break off all relations with him. So, with a gloomy aura, he dropped me off here. It seemed his mother already made the appointment ahead of time so there would be a spot open for us.

"I'm sorry I'm so late! I had a hard time escaping from work." The soft voice startled me from my thoughts. I looked up in time to see a flushed Esme, panting, beside her chair. She wore her her hair in a loose french bun, some strands of her dark brown hair framing her sticky face. Her attire was, of course, white. Almost. She wore a delicately multicolored silk hermes scarf, wrapped around her slender neck, a plain white blouse with the sleeves a little puffed up and a white skirt that reached above the knees, some stones decorating it. She had down, inhaled deeply a couple times before she seemed to settle down, finally.

"It's okay, I wasn't waiting that long." She offered me a smile.

-

A/N: Short? I know. Sucks? Totally. But I decided that it needed to be written and posted. Games and life overpowered me so my inspiration is super low. There was suppose to be more in the end but I chopped it off to use in the next chapter. I need something to keep me writing or I'll be stuck staring at a blank page, thinking up something to write.

Once again, sorry.

BottledCoke


	6. Chapter 6

Vanilla Salt

Jukebox: Long Kiss Good Bye - HalCali

Chapter 6 - Lunch Date; Esme's(Short)Story. A Peak Into a Quirky Mind.

Big Thanks/ Sorry for: theoriginakLexiCullen for sending me a message to remind me of VS.

-

"Those look nice on you, is it your usual attire? Edward said last night.. " I quickly cut her off, not wanting the lie to live on.

"Edward bought it for me before we came. And last night was sort of my usual attire. It's not something I would wear around in broad daylight but I was planning on going out that evening with my sister, to an arcade." She blinked in surprise.

"Oh. It's rare that Edward would lie to us about something like this.. of course, something like this never happened before." She had the same warm smile she had on before. "He must be a shy boy, he probably didn't want to disappoint us."

"Hah, shy!"

"Is he not shy at school? At home, before, he rarely talked about anything but starting a couple months ago he began talking about you and other stuff. He started opening up more. And I believe it's all your doing." She teased lightly, causing me to blush.

"You know of the situation at school?" The thought suddenly worried me. What if she knew that I didn't have money? Would she think I'm mooching off her son for money? But her light laughter stopped all negative thoughts.

"Yes, I do. The.. Rebel and Perfect thing is what's going on, correct?" I nodded and she continued. "Yes, he told me of the situation the first day he entered that school. Of course Carlisle laughed so hard while I thought the whole thing was completely silly. And yes, I know that you don't have money. He told me of your fathers situation, I'm terribly sorry about that. And no, I don't believe you are mooching off him either. If you did, you would have done so long ago. De described the Rebels as.. proud.. brave.. daring.. and stubborn." My face lit up in shock before a grin broke out.

"Yep, that sounds like the Rebels."

"I just hope the whole thing ends soon. Once you teenagers graduate and get into collage with _normal_ kids, you'll see how silly you were in high school."

"Yeah.. I kinda of didn't want to be part of the whole thing but the Perfects were such royal snobs that I vowed to put them in their place. I will make that school normal before graduating."

"That's admirable." She smiled down at me before a waiter came by to take our order.

We ate in almost complete silence, asking whatever questions came to our minds. She had ordered a salad with low fat dressing and blue cheese while I ordered for a poutine. Esme was really a wonderful woman. She's nice, smart, gentle, caring. The total opposite of Edward. After we were done eating, the waiter quickly took our plates away and brought out green tea. One question boggled my mind for the entire lunch but I never had the guts to ask. It felt sort of improper. But it was now or ever.

"I'm sorry to be rude but.. you seem so comfortable here. You must have lived your whole life in luxury, is that why Edward is the way he is?" Her eyebrows rose before she began laughing, gaining annoyed looks from other people.

"I'm s-sorry! But through the whole lunch you looked as if you were constipated, trouble with a question but this was all it was?" I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Well.. yeah, because, uhm, ahh.. "

"It may look like I'm comfortable but deep inside I'm scared stiff. I thought you were from a rich upbringing so I believed bringing you to such a fancy place would make a great impression. It's my favourite rich place to dine.. but it's not the most favourite. If I had known, I would have brought us somewhere more comfortable, like McDonald's. And no, I was not brought into a world of luxury. I was middle class, my mother worked as a low-salary teacher while my father was a failing business man.

I promised my parents that once I graduated, I would find a good paying job and help them pay off the bills. They were outraged, demanding I go to university but I knew they wouldn't last much longer with the stress on their shoulders. So once graduated, I found a job a month later. As head cashier in a food store. It wasn't the best job in the world but it helped.

After working there for fives months, I thought I was ready to promote to becoming assistant manager but it turned out that someone had bought the store and was firing everyone. They were going to turn it into a business building. The next day I went, found some random person that I never saw before and began yelling." She stopped for a moment to let out a chuckle, memories resurfacing.

The guy had turned around, a shocked look on his face but I didn't care, I continued shouting out colorful words that would make my great grandma blush. But he stood there, patiently waiting for me to finish. By the time my tirade was done, I was crying but still managed to keep on a angry face. And you know what the guy said?"

"What?" I was leaning in my seat, eyes wide, sucked into the story.

"He said "Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen, what's yours?" And he held out his hand. I was so mad! He actually had the nerve to introduce himself like that after I screamed at him." She took a sip of her tea before continuing. "Later on he offered to buy me a drink and because I was in such a crappy mood, I didn't care who bought me a drink at that moment. From there he began asking questions such as.. why was I working there in the first place, why I was angry for the people who bought the place, why, when, where, what, how.

Carlisle was such a gentlemen, and he still is. It shocked me how polite a guy could be at his age. From there he asked me on dates, got me to go to university and experiment a bunch of new things. After college, he proposed to me. Now that was shocking. Me, getting proposed to? By a rich business man's son? But I loved him so I couldn't turn him down. A year later, Edward was born."

"Wow.. " I was in awe. It sounded like a true fairy tale. She had gotten her happy ending.

"So, Ms. Swan. May I know the story of how you and my Edward met?"

My cheeks heated instantly. Well, she was his mother and she had the right to know, sort of. I guess I'll tell her everything but the deal between Edward and I.

-

Alice's P.o.V

I felt myself twitch for the seventh time in the last hour. My eyes wouldn't stray away from my cell phone as I waited for Bella's phone call. Or text _at least_. But none came.

Last night at the arcade, the group was disappointed that Bella wouldn't make it but was still happy that I could come. I tried going against one of Bella's DDR rivals and failed horribly. I proceeded to eat pizza, drink coke, go cosmic bowling and eat more pizza. By the time the night was over, I hadn't gotten a call. From there I became down right paranoid. Edward was a guy of capable things. What is he blind folded Bella? Tied her up, shoved her into a wooden box and shipped her off to an island where he could have her all to himself? He would then proceed to buying a house away from the town he decided to settle in, tie her up to a bed post so she could never leave. Then he would continue by doing X rated stuff, bringing her to the brink of no return!

Okay, the imagination was running wild last night from all the hype at the arcade. But now I know that Edward wouldn't do such a thing to her. From what she told me, he's like her personal dog. Guard dog is more like it. He would be.. a saint bernard. Or maybe even a Rottweiler. But that's beside the point. He wouldn't do anything to harm Bella, I was sure of it.

I felt myself twitch for the seventh time in the last hour. My eyes wouldn't stray away from my cell phone as I waited for Bella's phone call. Or text _at least_. But none came.

Last night at the arcade, the group was disappointed that Bella wouldn't make it but was still happy that I could come. I tried going against one of Bella's DDR rivals and failed horribly. I proceeded to eat pizza, drink coke, go cosmic bowling and eat more pizza. By the time the night was over, I hadn't gotten a call. From there I became down right paranoid. Edward was a guy of capable things. What is he blind folded Bella? Tied her up, shoved her into a wooden box and shipped her off to an island where he could have her all to himself? He would then proceed to buying a house away from the town he deicded to settle in, tie her up to a bed

post so she could never leave. Then he would continue by doing X rated stuff, bringing her to the brink of no return!

Okay, the imagination was running wild last night from all the hype at the arcade. But now I know that Edward wouldn't do such a thing to her. From what she told me, he's like her personal dog. Guard dog is more like it. He would be.. a saintbernard. Or maybe even a Rotwiler. But that's beside the point. He wouldn't do anything to harm Bella, I was sure of it.

..

I needed to get out for some fresh air.

Waddling over to my dresser, I pulled out a lime green sleeveless shirt and vintage black jeans, pulling them on with haste. I made sure to step lightly around the house, knowing Charlie was most likely asleep. slipping into a pair of brown sandals, I opened the front door, cringing when it creaked loudly, and made my way out.

The sun was beating down hard, making it humid out. People were out on their front lawn, sitting in a chair wit ha huge umbrella to keep them in the shade, cool drinks in their hand while their husbands mowed and watered around them. Kids were playing with each other or drawing on the sidewalk with chalk. The blue sky was filled with a few amount of clouds so that meant that the sun wasn't planning on shying away any time soon.

With a gruff sigh, I began walking down the street waving to familiar neighbors,expertly dodging toys the kids threw. Rounding corners, I noticed the familiar path Bella and I took when we went to the convenient store close to our house. We haven't been there for awhile because.. well.. it hadn't came to mind. Darius, the guy who works the till, probably misses us. We used to go there every night. He'll be really excited to see me, I bet! The though of seeing him again sent shivers down my spine. Okay, maybe I had a little crush on the guy. Black, untamed hair, warm brown eyes and a very nice build. But he was five years older then I was.

The little store came into view, still looking the same the last time I saw it. "Freshly Goods" was a neon sign placed beside the door, another neon sign that said "Open" was placed in the window. The green paint was pealing and fading on the walls, making it look like a bad run-down store. Well it kinda was. At least it looked nicer inside. Pushing the door open,my insides bubbled but they were popped quickly by acid needles.

"Hi Dari.. " My blood ran cold. Smile dropping, eyes widening, mouth popping open. What the _hell_ is he doing here?

"Hello, hello! Huh.. oh, it's you." The twitching eye returned. "It's nice to see you outside of school, without that uniform. Alice in normal clothes looks very cute." I brushed off the comment, it hadn't effected me.

"Cullen, what are you doing here? Where is Darius?"

"I just complimented you."

"Does it look like I care?"

"No.. not really."

"Good, because I really don't. Now, where is Darius? Is he in the back?"

"Nah, he's on holidays with his girlfriend."

.. I died a little on the inside. Girlfriend? Darius? When did this happen? Why haven't heard of it, why..

"He'll be back in a month."

"A MONTH?!" Shocked by my outrageous yell, Jasper jerked back and fell off his chair. It would have made me laugh if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Yeah.. a full month. I was hired here a couple days and I'm doing a good job so far so hopefully I wont get fired so soon." Numbly, I finally walked in and grabbed a small bag of chips, at least ten chocolate bars to sooth my aching heart and a big bottle of coke. I placed them on the till, still inin daze as Jasper continued talking about how he couldn't keep a job for a week or more.

"So Alice, I think this is fate. Me sitting in your seat in class and now meeting here, I think it's destiny." His lips quirked into an amazing smile but it didn't seem to faze me one bit.

"Are you trying to make me laugh or vomit? I'm actually aiming for the second option."

"So cold. All the other girls seemed to be in heat when they saw me, except for you and.. Bella, was her name?"

"I have no interest in a Perfect. And why are you working here anyways? Don't you have to go buy a porsche somewhere or something?"

"Sticking to your own kind, eh? And I'm working because I want to experience what it's like to be in the middle-class position, to see how hard it is for them. But I can't seem to hold onto a job for long so it's kind of a problem." I jerked slightly, but not enough for him to notice. I wasn't expecting that kind of answer of him. It's was kind of.. cool of him.

"Yeah, sticking to my own kind. No way would I lower myself to date or be allured by you."

"Touche. Well, what about college? Where there is no such thing a Perfects or Rebels. Just ordinary people. Once in college, would you date me then?"

A spark zigged through my head. I hadn't thought about college. Ordinary people. No Rebels.. no Perfects. Just the normal groups or preps, geeks, jocks, goths. The idea sounded heavenly to me. Not us dating, though. IT just sent another churn to my empty stomach.

"I don't know."

"You don't know if you would date me if we're in college?" Apparently my answer was an overload to his puny brain.

"Yes, that's what I meant."

"But you won't date me now?"

"No way in hell."

"Hah.. you're very interesting, Ms. Alice Swan." His low laughter shook the frame of his body. "You know what? You're my new goal in life."

"Come again?" Goal? Was he off his rocker? I'm no career!

"I have taken a liking to you. So the positions have switched. Instead of girls chasing after me, I'm going to chase after you."

"Don't waste your time, please."

"No way. I'm going to make you mine, Alice, and I'm going to make you fall in love with me."

His words sent another churn to my stomach. But it wasn't a acid burning churn, more of a..excited one. It sounded like a challenge and I was actually willing to participate in it. He won't be able to do it. My pride is as good as Bella's and so I won't be falling for a Perfect. Ever. Especially this odd playboy.

-

Later that day, Bella had finally returned home. I crushed her with a hug, dragged her to the room and gave a lecture on how she should have called me. But after she explained what happened that night and today, I guess I couldn't blame her for forgetting. But Edward calling her his girlfriend in from of his parents! The nerve of that Perfect! He has some balls for saying that. Bella clearly sounded upset but her face betrayed her. She looked like someone who was in love. I'm guessing it'll take time for her to realise it. Unless she already did yet shes just ignoring those feelings.

I began to tell her about my day. From the twitching to Jasper. At the sound of his name, Bella's face turned sour, her face flushed but didn't say anything. She told me to be careful around him because he was a Perfect. I replied by saying all Perfects are trouble, just look who she ended up with. She quickly changed the subject to tonight's outing. She was looking forward to DDRing again, eating pizza and going about her nightly activities.

After excusing herself to the bathroom for a shower, I began thinking back to Jasper and his words. The sound of a challenged thrilled me. But what thrilled me more was the idea of his chasing after me, just to get my affection. It had made my heart skip a couple beats, my skin had heated up but I kept my cool. I won't tell Bella about these feelings just yet. Just like she has some of her secrets, I have mine.

At seven PM sharp, we were at the arcade, sipping on some soda's. Oscar, a Irish teen and one of Bella's rivals, came up to as, asking Bella to have a battle with him. A smirk appeared on her face, the smirk that always appears when she's into something she likes. This is a battle she's determined to win. Oscar was just slightly better then her, winning every round. After excusing herself, Bella practically danced to the machine. It seemed our friends noticed it as well.

Bella picked a random song and awaited for the game to begin. When it had began, it was as if she was moving on air. Floating, gloating, dancing. Did she know how differently she moved from the last time she came. Which was last week. Was it Edwards doing? Did he really cause her this much happiness. My heart throbbed lightly at the thought of someone else making Bella this happy. Sheesh, I sounded like a worried mother, not wanting to give her daughter away.

I ordered for another drink and chugged it down quickly, ignoring the slight stinging in my throat. Everything was happening too fast now. And I had a feeling that it might all go downhill. Soon.

-

A/N: Sorry it's short. But if you guys want to see another chapter, it might have to be like this. As for my excuses: Recently got a summer job. I just happened to be sick today so I thought I would finish this chapter up.

And guys, if you have any ideas about what you would like to see happen, then don't hesitate to tell me. I may not use your idea but if I do, I'll find a way to fit it into the plot. Hope this chapter wasn't too boring!

BottledCoke


	7. Chapter 7

Vanilla Salt

Jukebox: Alfie - Lily Allen

Chapter 7 - 3's A Curse, 3's A Curse, 3's A Curse.

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

"Edward, you're going too rough, again!" My teeth grit harshly together as the bathroom stall handle jabbed into my lower back.

"You like it this way." He practically purred into my ear.

"Bastard!" I hissed and bit down onto his shoulder, roughly. But that only caused him to moan. Of course, sick-o.

It was the regular morning routine. Come to school, wait in the stall, get screwed in the stall, leave the bathroom and carry on like nothing was wrong. But this time, Edward was more then eager. Apparently his mother confronted him about his lying and he said he didn't want to disappoint. Then she gushed about how cute and charming I was which gave him a good feeling of his mother accepting me. Of course he told me all this before proceeding to slip off my underwear and unbutton my school shirt.

His mouth latched onto a perky nipple, generously sucking and rubbing it with his tongue. A short gasp escaped my mouth when he gently bit down on it, quickly lapping at it as if it ease the pain. He then continued to trail kisses up my chest, placing a few love marks on my collarbone before going to my neck. He told me many time that he wanted to leave a mark where everyone could see but I refused it, not really wanting to

explain to everyone where I got it from.

"Bella." I looked into those smothering green eyes, knowing my own were half lidded, wild with lust.

"Humm?"

"I don't like it when you think of other things while doing it with me." I began to notice his pace has slowed now, making the pain in my back less noticeable.

"I'm not -- Ah!" I gasped, surprised, when he nipped at me right earlobe.

Circling my arms around his neck, I gave in and began kissing him passionate. He growled a little possessively, picking his pace up again, and whispered words against my lips, making my body twice as hot as it was before.

"Much better." He sighed before continuing on his plans.

-

"Bella, you're walking funny." I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out, Alice."

"Was he extra rough with you today?"

"You guessed it. He said his mother was thrilled and what not."

"So that's what made him horny? Mommy's approval?"

"I suppose so." Alice let out a light laughter.

We had arrived to class a little earlier then usual, Alice not wanting to lose her place to Jasper again. We weren't surprised when we already saw most of the Perfects sitting and waiting for class to start. But there was no sign of Edward, Jasper and a few other Perfects. Alice happily skipped to her seat, waddling her butt a little when she was seated, a triumphed smile plastered on her face. I let out a small laugh before taking the seat beside her.

Within ten minutes, the rest of the Perfects had made it into class five minutes before the bell rang, Jasper managing to skid past the door before it did. I watched as his eyes scanned the room quickly, widening slightly when they landed on Alice. But they quickly turned playful as he casually strolled down the tows of desks until he stood beside Alice. Her back was straight and stiff as she tried her best to train her eyes to the front of the class room. Her hand clutched the pencil hard, looking as if it was going to snap into pieces of she continued bending it.

"What!" Ah, she finally snapped. Her gaze shifted to his face, blazing. This seemed to bring Jasper pleasure because his smile only widened.

"Oh, nothing, dear Alice. I was just admiring your beauty." Now it was my turn to be shocked. Was that a blush on her cheeks? It was very faint but there.

I haven't seen Alice blush once when guys asked her out. Alice was a beauty all on her own, a natural. So it was normal to see guys from both sides and outside of the school to come and confess to her. She turned them all down politely, even the Perfects. Sometimes some would come with gifts but she never accepted. But with Jasper, she loses her cool.

Suddenly, Alice dropped the pencil, that was now snapped in half, and stood up only to clutch onto Jasper's neatly pressed school blazer. Her eyes burned with a heated passion, more heated then I've seen her playing those racing games on the PS2.

"This is my seat, got it, Perfect?" She snarled and the whole class went silent. The Perfects, who were always ready to defend their kind, stayed where they were, a little shocked and scared by the exchange.

"But there's no other seats in the class room." Jasper said innocently, his smile never wavering. He seemed _pleased_ by the reaction he got.

"Well then sit on the floor. And there's plenty of empty seats around."

"But the floor is dirty. And those seats belong to the Rebels. No waaay would I want to get involved with them."

"Who cares if the floor is dirty, you can always endure it and skip class. And just who do you think you're talking to? I just happen to be a Rebel, if you hadn't noticed."

" "Oh I see, said the blind man to his deaf wife." "

"W-what?"

"How about we share? You can sit on my lap." The Perfects gasped at this, save for Edward who seemed to be enjoying the show. I was kind of enjoying it too but I didn't really like it when guys like Jasper pester Alice too much.

"I rather _die_ then share a seat with you."' Now _that_ seemed like a blow to his ego. Alice had finally let go of his blazer and sat back in her seat, steering her gaze back to the front of the class. The teacher seemed scared stiff, too shaken up to interrupt the argument but coughed and started writing on the board.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper twist around, looking uneasily at the empty Rebel seats. His face lightened up a bit before he turned his attention to me, a cat like smile played on his lips. The glint in his eyes made me a little uneasy.

"Oh, sweet Bella."

".. What do you want?"

"I just want to say -- Ow!" He jerked forward, his hands landing on my desk to stabilize himself. Leaning back, I saw Alice was a deadly look on her face, a fist slightly stretched outward, indicating she must have punched him in the back.

"Don't talk so friendly with Bella." Her voice dripped with venom but also annoyance. Suddenly a shadow came over Jasper and myself. Looking up, I saw it was Edward. And he was looking right at Jasper with a pissed look. He leaned in close to his cousin, whispering. Sadly, I heard every word.

"Don't you dare lean so close to Bella. Just come sit on the floor beside me, you moron." And with that, Edward dragged away Jasper. I prayed to God that no one else had heard that idiot.

-

"What a.. eventful day." I managed to say to Alice.

We were taking the bus home, thankful that Jacob had decided to get a after school activity so he wouldn't join us much on the way home. The whole day was filled with Jasper trying to woo Alice. He would offer her money, flowers, teddy bears, chocolate, diamond rings to mansions cruise ships and private jets. He even went as far as to making up a song about Alice and singing it over the intercom. I have never seen her face so red in my life. And if I didn't know any better, I thought I saw happiness along with embarrassment and annoyance. It takes real guts for a guy to sing something to someone, especially if they have a crappy singing voice. When Alice thought I wasn't looking, she had let a small smile slip onto her face.

"No kidding. I swear, I'm going to kill Jasper one of these days. Sooner rather then later if he keeps acting like this."

"It's kind of sweet of him though, trying to gain your affections."

"Bella, leader of the Rebels, saying a Perfect is sweet by doing crazy stuff. Where has your pride gone?" Her voice was teasing but it hit me like fifty feet of crap and a ton of bricks. Where was my pride?

"I.. don't know." I finally answered after a couple of minutes.

"Bella. Is it okay to like someone, even if they are extremely different then you?"

"Define 'different', please."

"Different.. like.. say they're totally rich, good looking and have everything. And you're just the average Joe, plain, poor. Would society accept them?" I knew she was talking about Jasper and herself.

Alice had never been in love before so of course this feeling is new to her. She was confused and didn't know what to do. She knew that she can't be with Jasper because of their differences but it sounds like she wants to try being with him. Someone who has enough balls to do what they want with you in front of their own kind is bound to have effect on you. Someone who would do anything for you. It's bound to mess with your feelings, your heart. But Alice's status as a Rebel holds her back. If we were in a normal school, they would probably be already dating.

"I think it would take awhile for society to accept the couple. They're different, they aren't suppose to be together. But love conquers all, and one day they'll beat through the crowd that is against them. They'll win one day and then society will finally accept them for who they are. Love is a pretty strong emotion. You can't see it but you can definitely feel it."

It was silent the rest of the way home. I knew Alice was doing as much thinking as I was, probably even more with the way her brain works. But her thoughts were probably strayed on Jasper while mine on Edward. Sometimes I felt like giving up everything I built up in the Rebels just to be with Edward, just to be able to be with him in public instead of shagging in the bathroom stall every single damn morning. I would like to go on normal dates with him, not having to worry who will see us.

"It'll be alright one day, right?" Alice sounded so hopeful, it almost broke my heart. She wanted a shot at love just as much as I want to be with Edward.

"Of course," I chuckled nervously, placing a strand of hair behind my ear. "There's always college to look forward to."

"College.. "

We were now standing in front of the house but neither of us made a move to unlock the front door. I glanced over at Alice, only to stumble back a bit, shocked. She had tears streaming down her face, dripping down onto her school uniform. I could tell she was clenching and unclenching her jaw while slightly grinding her teeth together. Alice truly looked pained, torn. Slowly, I placed a hand on her shoulder and she slammed into me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. The air left my lungs faster then a fat kid screams for the ice cream truck but I held Alice back just as tightly, letting her cry into my shoulder.

"Do you really like him that much?"

"I don't know!" She managed to choke out after a couple hiccups. "He's so persistent! And I barely know him but today in computer class, he sent over a hundred e-mails when we had to put data together and each of them had a different poem with different love quotes! He even listed over a hundred reasons why I should date him! Bella.. if a guy that's persistent, he couldn't be that bad, right.. ?" Alice turned her teary gaze up to mine. And I honestly didn't know what to tell her.

"Just follow what your heart tells you, Alice." I knew it was a shitty thing to say because your heart could say one thing now and another thing later but I didn't know what I should tell her. But she pondered over it for a moment for nodding lightly.

"I guess you're right." Oh great. "I'll just think about it tonight and deal with it tomorrow."

"Why the rush? You can take your time."

"I have to think of the pros and cons about this. If I take my time then I may end up falling for him and it would be a mistake." I understood. She doesn't want to be hurting in the end. So if my calculations are correct then she's most likely going to reject Jasper.

-

The noise in the school concourse signaled that it was now lunch time. About forty long tables were placed in the large open space, twenty tables on either side of the room. Twenty for the Perfects and twenty for the Rebels. About the concourse was two floor levels with metal railings which allowed students to look from from the second or third floor. From down bellow, you could still see students sneering at the other side, occasionally ending up in a food fight before the lunch break is over. Perfects had learned to wear rain coats and pants during this time but it made them only look more ridiculous.

Alice and I were ready to walked down from the third floor when something or someone caught her attention, causing her to stop in her tracks which made me collide into her. I was about to ask her what was wrong until I followed her gaze across from us. There stood Jasper, Edward and a couple more Perfects, emerging from the hallway of lockers. They, too, stopped once they saw us. Edward's gaze landed on me and a small smirk grazed his lips, his eyes going a little hazy from lust. Probably remembering that quickie in the stall this morning..

I looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze. Unconsciously, my hand slipped into my bag, clutching onto the round plastic object. Thoughts began racing a mile a minute until I heard Alice take a deep breath before shouting across the sea of noise.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept you, Jasper! We're just too different and it would never work out for us!" And it was silent. Too silent.

Risking a glance down, I saw the entire student body staring right up at us. Perfects with disgusted looks on their face while Rebels had relieved smiles on their faces. I shifted my gaze back to Jasper and the others. And then I realised this is how I view Edward's and my 'relationship'. I'm here on one side then there's everybody in between and Edward is on the other side. Shrugging on the feeling of sadness, I focused on Jasper's surprised face.

"There's absolutely no hope for us?" He shouted back, unaware of how quiet it got.

"None! We're too different!"

"Would you date me if I changed?"

"I highly doubt it's something you could easily change!"

"Oh really?" He let out a roar of laughter before unbuttoning his blazer, taking out his white dress shirt from his pants and messing up his hair.

Everyone, and I literally mean everyone, gasped. Including Alice, Edward and myself. Jasper calmly walked around the railings until he was standing in front of Alice, who was shocked and seemed like she couldn't move a limb. What made it more corny was he got onto_ one knee_. And Alice fell back, flat on her butt.

"What are you _doing_?!" She whispered harshly but it some how echoed throughout the whole place. Jasper just grinned deviously, taking her hand in his.

"I'm changing for you. I told you, Alice Swan, that I would chase after you. And you played dirty by saying that we're too different. You think that would make me give up the chase?" He let out a low chuckle when Alice blushed from embarrassment. "If I have to be on this side of the wall to be able to get close to you then so be it." And like the prince charming he was pretending to be, he placed a chaste kiss on her hand. Alice stared in bewilderment before snatching her hand back and standing up, patting down the dust from her skirt. Jasper got up as well and stared down at the petite woman, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"Hmfp," Alice said smugly, a smirk graced her face as she folded her arms across her chest. "You think I'll just melt into your arms after something like that? You may have just crossed the line that separates us but you're still going to have to endure the race." At those words, Jasper's eyes burned wildly. Alice had accepted Jasper a little more now, wanting to continue the chase. And that seemed the please the odd ball. She whispered a 'sorry' to me before walking away, motioning Jasper to follow. And once they were out of sight, the students in the concourse broke out.

"A Rebel and a Perfect?!"

"History is just going to repeat itself!"

"There's no chance!"

"Such shame.. "

"How could she.. "

"Why would he.. "

"Another Cullen went to the Rebel side, who knows if our leader might be next!"

That one made me wince. I glanced towards Edward again and wished I hadn't. He was staring back with a heated gaze, looking as if he didn't care what the others were saying. But he probably cared enough that he didn't have enough guts to do what Jasper just did. And that's why we're too different.

I whirled around back down the hall, planning to hang out in one of the Rebel bathrooms for the rest of the school day.

-

A month had passed by since Jasper's proposal and he had been frequently over, visiting Alice whenever he can. At first she also beat the guy with the wooden spoon she was using to cook dinner but slowly she warmed up to the idea of having him over. They only got close as to holding hands and kissing each other on the cheek. Jasper whined and pleaded to have a "heated, tongue-to-tongue, wet" kiss with Alice but after a very verbal threat, he agreed to take it slow with her. By the end of the day, she would tell me how nice and gentle Jasper was in private but totally different when he's around other people. She called him kind, sensitive and nice. Those words sent shivers down my back while I tried to think of him that way. It was impossible unless I saw it with my own eyes.

"Bella! Breakfast is ready!" Alice called from downstairs, making me break my staring contest with the wall.

"Coming!" I tucked my shirt into my skirt, grabbed my bag and made my way out the room and down the stairs. The smell of french toast filled my nostrils when I entered the dining area.

"Where's Charlie?" I looked around, seeing no sign of our dad anywhere.

"He got called in early this morning. He left a note on the counter so we won't see him until tonight."

"That's good," I sighed with relief. She stared at me in confusing but I waved it off, wanting to get some food into my stomach first.

We chatted on about anything and everything but Alice mostly jabbering on about Jasper doing this or that. It brought peace to my mind. Even if it's for a little bit, it's still worth it. I glanced at the time and noticed it was time to get to the bus stop. We hurriedly brought out plates to the sink before grabbing out bags, slinging them onto our shoulders, slipping into our shoes and making our way out of the house. I waiting on the sidewalk while Alice locked the door but when she approached, she asked what was on her mind.

"Okay, why were you relieved that dad was gone for work?"

"Because when he see's me, he'll know something is wrong. It's a fatherly instinct."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well.. birth control pills."

"Are you out of them?"

"No, but I was wondering if.. " And it suddenly hit me. I was praying nothing would happen, hoping it wouldn't hatch into something more. Hoping it would just _pass_ by. But the feeling started to build up from my stomach and up my throat. Panicked, I dashed back to the house, desperately trying to open the door. With shaky fingers, I managed to get the door open but I didn't make it to the bathroom. Instead, I spilled my breakfast right on the welcome mat. Shit.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice called out running to my side while patting my back. "Oh my God, are you alright? Was there something wrong with the food?"

"I.. I don't think there's anything wrong with the food. But there might be something wrong with me.. "

"What do you mean Be - .. Oh no. Bella? Did you forget to take your.. ?" Tears began to stream down my face, unable to hold back any longer. "How long?"

"Remember when Edward suddenly got his butler to fetch me when we were suppose to go out?" She nodded, waiting for me to continue. "Well I forgot to take my pill that day.. and the next because I was too busy thinking about the lunch date with his mother and the next day because I was too busy thinking of having fun at the arcade and the lunch date.. three days. I haven't taken birth control pill for three days. I kept quiet about it because there was a chance that it could have just passed on by, right? So I was hoping nothing would happen and I continued taking the pills."

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"What am I suppose to do, Alice? I hadn't plan on becoming a mother. But you could be right as well, it could have been the food but you would have been sick as well. What am I going to do.. "

"First things first, we'll go inside so you can change. I'll call the school to let them know we're at home cause you're sick and I'm just tending to you. After that's done, I'll call the hospital and hopefully we'll get you a appointment today." I stared up at her with wide eyes. Alice was so calm and collected in such situations, it made me kind of jealous. But also thankful that I had her for a sister who wouldn't judge me.

Alice helped me into the house and into our room, leaving right after to give me the privacy of dressing. Stripping of my school clothes, I pulled out a baggy sweat and shorts from my drawers. I then proceeded to go back down the steps and walked right into the living room just as Alice hung up the phone.

"I already called the school and they allowed us the dismissal and I was just talking to a nurse on the phone. She said that we're in luck and that there's a free spot open in two hours."

"So soon?" I whispered. It would be embarrassing if the doctor or nurse found out she was bloated rather then being pregnant.

"Bella, you must get this done and over with. If you're pregnant, it'll be your choice to either have an abortion or keep his child. It's part of life."

"Have an abortion?!" I whispered harshly, mostly to myself. The thought of doing that with Edward's child made me want to vomit again. I would never dream of doing such a thing to a innocent life inside of me.

"Come on, Bella. Let's hurry to the hospital. The faster we do this, the quicker it's over."

-

Alice and I took the city bus all the way to the hospital which was about a hour long ride, switching between buses. She chatted the whole time, which I was grateful for the distraction. But all too soon we were standing in front of a large glass building. I thought for a moment about what would happen if hail started coming down hard and shattered the glass. But I was brought back to reality when Alice tugged me forward. Steadily, I walked forward, the doors opening automatically for us and a nurse turned her head towards use. She had dirty blond hair that was tied into a tight bun which also made her face look tight and tired.

As we neared her, she stood, looking down into the appointment book.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, she does. Isabella Swan." Alice motioned towards me.

"Oh, yes. I was on the phone with you earlier. The doctor can actually see you now. Just walk down that hall and turn to your right. He'll be right with you." She then sat down and picked up the phone.

"Want me to go with you?" Alice asked, her voice slightly tense.

"No thanks, I think I'll survive this. I think."

"Okay, I'll be in the waiting room. If you need me, get a nurse to come get me and I'll be there in a split second." She smiled encouragingly before turning around and headed to the waiting room. I started to walk down the hall, keeping my eyes the right until I found the room.

I opened the door and saw a crap load of complicated machines and a bed and or chair beside the biggest machine in the room. I assumed that's where I'm going to have to sit while the doctor does his stuff. I felt kinda of stupid that I didn't pay enough attention in health class believing the Internet would tell me everything I needed to know. Boy was I wrong.

The door behind me creaked open, nearly making me scream for dear life.

"Hello, Miss. I'll be your doctor today. Are you expecting?"

I knew this voice from some where.. but who's could it be? Slowly, I turned around, expecting the unexpected but I wasn't expecting this expected. All air left my lungs and my jaw hung open in shock. Why oh why did this stuff happen to me?

"B - Bella Swan?"

-

A/N: Anyone notice the rush? Yeah, I'm trying to finish this story up so I can post up other stories I have been working on. :] So this story might last ten chapers or less.

Hope this chapter was alright. I forced myself to finish it because I got a day off from work so I thought I would put my free time to some use. Haha. :] Also, I'm half dead [half alseep] here so you'll probably notice the laziness in this chapter.

And can anyone guess who the nurse/doctor is? =]

BottledCoke


	8. Chapter 8

Vanilla Salt

Jukebox: New Divide - Linkin Park

Chapter 8 - Not Bella.

Quick A/N: How can everyone guess right!! Haha, I don't blame you, I can't see anyone else bing a doctor besides Carlisle or Edward!

-

Alice's P.o.V

-

I hadn't experienced must surprises in my life. The first surprise I could remember was Emmett tried on some of Bella's and my blothes along with our make up at the age of thirteen. The second was when Bella wanted to do tricks for me on my birthday and thought it was be cool to go mattress sliding down the stairs. she had slipped off and ended up rolling down all the way down the steps with a loud nasty crack. After that, there was a lot of screams, crying and blood. Luckily she only got out of it with a broken nose. And third. Well, this was the third. Bella ran past the waiting area as if a killer was chasing her. For the slightest second, she turned so her eyes were on me. The look in them made my blood run cold.

"Run." She mouthed. And I did. On instinct of course, otherwise I would have asked her to calm down and asked what was wrong.

By the time I made it past the hospital doors, Bella was already down at the end of the street, trying to flag down a taxi. Panicked I dashed toward her using my 'A plus' gym speed sprint to get to her before she could get into a cab. I waved the driver away, resulting in him swearing a little and taking off, the wheels on his car screeching and leaving angry black marks in the road. Poor road. But now is not the time for construction. Bella was terribly shaking in my hands, her own hands gripping tightly onto my arms. I held back the hiss and talk as calmly as possible.

"Bella, what happened? Did the doctor show you a extremely big needle? Don't tell me you still need me to ask you for the butterfly shots.. ?"

"No! I, it, he!"

"Breathe, dammit!" I shook her, effectively loosening her death grip on my now sore arms.

"He works there."

"Who?"

"Edward's dad!" It felt as if the world shifted around me.

"Oh shi-! You're are going back!" I began pushing her back towards the hospital, using all of my strength.

"No, no! Are you nuts?!" And Bella began digging her heels into the concrete sidewalk.

"No, you're mad!"

"I'm not mad! I thought he worked in some business thingie!"

"Just because his father did, didn't mean he would follow in his footsteps! Now get back before it's too late!"

"Don't you mean run away before it's too late?! What if he tells Edward?!"

"That's exactly the point! What if he's calling him right now!"

Bella froze then, suddenly unlocking her knees but didn't give any warning so I kept pushing and pushed her right into the side walk. I was too shocked to say anything as she laid there, her upper half slumped down while her butt stuck up in air. A minute passed. Then two. Before she let out a strangled cry before getting up and running back into the hospital. I let out out a gasp when I saw blood the on side walk. _'Probably scrapes from her knees'_ I thought before sighing, making my way down the short path and back into the hospital. Apprently the nurse was watching the whole exchange and kept a close eye on me as I sat back in my seat in the waiting room, my thoughts drifting back to a certain Cullen.

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

I now sat back in the room, on the bed, my knees bleeding and mouth hanging open. And Carlisle stared right back with a similar look. If only the Zelda games was real, and then Link wouldn't get the quests done in time and the suicidal moon would come crashing into Earth, ending my miserable life. After a couple moments, Carlisle cleared his throat and looked through the chart in his limp hands. With shaky fingers, her flipped a page his eyes scanning over some things, then another page, scan, another scan. Finally, he cleared his throat and looked me straight in the eyes.

"So, Miss Swan.. "

"Bella is fine." I was pretty sure he could hear the dread in my voice. He nodded before continuing.

"What may I do for you today?"

Seriously? Did this guy need me to deck him between the eyes? Suddenly remembering that this was Edward's dad I was thinking about, I mentally shook myself before speaking in the most polite voice I could muster.

"I'm pretty sure you already know what you can do for me, Mr. Cullen, or else neither of us would be here." He seemed a little shocked but glanced his eyes back down to the sheet and sighed.

"Did he forget to use a condom?"

Oh, wow.

"He never uses a condom."

"You two did it more then once?"

Aw, shit.

"I guess you could say that. But I have been on birth control from the very start so he believed he didn't need to use a condom. But the day he introduced me to you and Esme, the day after and the day after that, I forgot to take my pills. So much was on my mind."

"How can Edward be so careless as to not use a condom.. ?"

"He said he likes the raw friction, says it feels better."

"That is a tad too much information about my son.. "

"Sorry." I smiled a little, the tension building inside me died a little, glad that he wasn't yelling or spazzing about it. "Did you call Edward while I escaped for awhile?"

"No, I was in a bit of a shock to do anything at that moment. But I'll call him right now for you so he can come down and - "

"No!" Carlisle froze from his journey to the phone to stare at my blankly.

"No?"

"No."

"No?"

"N.O. Means No."

"But why?"

"I don't know! It's just all so sudden. I'm having a hard time believing it myself. But Edward must not know of this."

"He has the right to know."

"I know he does but I am going to be the one carrying the baby, I should feel comfortable at the situation."

"But why keep it from him? He can help you raise the baby."

"Mr. Cullen. I was suppose to go off to college this year. In a couple months, actually. I had dreams I wanted to achieve, goals had already been set. I'm sure Edward is the same. Dreams and goals. I don't want to bring him down with me."

"Bella," His tone turned from fatherly defence to soft. "He has the right to know.. "

"I know that already. I will tell him but I just don't know when. Please understand that this is a blow to me, I probably won't even get to finish school because my stomach will be bulging by the time it's over. In fact, by the time I start showing is when I have to start coming less."

"Will you tell him soon?"

"I don't know. I promise to tell him, okay? Before he or I die, I'll tell him. I promise to let him be part of the baby's life. Just please.. don't tell him and let me have time alone."

"Bella.. "

"Promise, Doctor Cullen. Isn't all information confidential? What would happen if I let it slip that my doctor is releasing my information out to others?" I knew it was low of me but I was a Rebel. I could and would go low to get somethings I really wanted.

"That's harsh Bella."

"It's the only way I can make sure you never tell him."

"I won't tell him on one condition." This made me a little wary as I calculated him before nodding for him to continue. "Esme and I get to see the baby before _we_ kick the bucket."

Shock was the first emotion before relief. I knew Carlisle would regret promising me this one day but whats done is done. After a couple of more questions, he got a nurse to come in and check me out. And after a painful hour, I was released with the confirmation papers that I was, indeed, pregnant. A million thoughts ran through my head, causing me to frown slightly. I walked pass Alice in a daze but she had caught up with ease, holding onto my arm as she guided me out of the hospital and down to the curb while we waited for the bus.

I barely registered the buzzing talking on the bus while Alice started reading my papers. I felt her jerk a couple times beside me before placing them back nicely in my pocket. Everything was a blur with monochrome colors bunched together. Sounds were dulled to an almost mute sound. I thought I was going to faint but snapped out of it when I walked straight into a pole in the neighborhood. Alice started cracking up beside me while I scowled darkly at her.

"Why didn't you steer me out of the way!"

"Because you're not Bella." She calmly placed her hands behind her back, a small smile gracing her lips.

"What are you on? Of course I'm Bella."

"The Bella I know isn't depressed over big matters like these. Bella is brave and can make it through anything, even if the situation is total shit, she'll always find a way through."

"Well apparently I was making it through the last stage until you led me into a friggen pole!"

"La la la."

"Ugh, listen to me! I am going to make it to the end no matter what, nothing can stand in my way, not even the Cullen's."

Right at that moment, a knocking to the door turned our attention towards the noise. And there stood, the devil himself, Edward, knocking on our front door. He look as if he ran all the way here, the way his clothes and hair looked messy. He continued knocking, much harder this time and I felt the bile rise in my throat. With haste, I took out the papers and shoved them into Alice's hands and jogged over to where Edward stood, surprising him.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Bella!" He hugged me tightly and I melted in his embrace. "I was so worried that you didn't show up today so I went to the principals office to ask them and they said you were sick."

"It's just the flu, I'll probably be better in a couple days." More like three weeks or so. But he didn't need to know that..

"I'll stay with you the whole time."

"Are you off your rocker? I do have a dad living here that does not know about you, y'know?"

"Then you can stay at my place."

"Edward, you're acting as if I'm on my death bed. Trust me," Don't. "I am perfectly fine. It'll go away in a couple of days, chill." He stared deep into my eyes for a couple minutes before I realised it and looked away, my cheeks warming a little.

"Sorry but you just seem different, somehow. Like there's a different aura around you."

"That sounds.. so creepy." Shivering, I finally looked him back in the eyes. They swirled with swinging emotions, dragging me in.

Slowly, he bent down and I stood on my tippy-toes to reach up until our lips met half way. The kiss was a little sweet and a little innocent. Edward was more gentle this time then the times he kissed me in the bathroom, which his kisses were fiery and desperate then. His hands went to my hips, bringing me closer while my hands were in his hair, lightly tugging at a couple strands. It seemed like we had kissed for ten minutes but in reality it was only less then a minute before we pulled away for air.

"That was pleasant." He chuckled against my ear, sending electrifying shivers down my spine.

"Indeed." I whispered back, my own voice husky, thick with passion and a hint of lust. Edward's hands suddenly became adventurous and trailed down to my butt, giving it a nice, strong squeeze before I smacked them away.

"No molesting the sick person." He chuckled again before leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"I'll come back to check up on you tomorrow. And the next day, and the next. Until you're well enough to come to school."

"Edward, I'll be_ fine_. And I don't want you catching what I have."

"I wouldn't mind, if it's from you."

"Now that's just gross." We shared a short laugh together before he waved good bye, walking down the path way, onto the sidewalk and down the street. I waited until he was out of sight before looking for Alice and finding her no where in sight. What I did find was that the front door was unlocked. I walked in and saw the familiar pair of shoes before taking my own off.

"Thanks for waiting for me!" I yelled out sarcastically.

"Like I wanted to wait until your spit swapping session was over!" She yelled back, most likely from our room.

Everything seemed back to normal. Playful teasing and acting as if nothing happened. Alice probably knew I didn't want to talk about it and the shock only settled in slowly, making me feel numb. I barely registered her coming down the steps to see my empty expression and she came to help me up the steps, into our room and in my bed. She fluffed up the pillow before pulling the blankets up to my shoulders and turned off the lights, walking out with the door closed behind her. I wanted to tell her not to treat me like a vegetable but I assume that's the way I was acting now.

I'm seventeen years old.

And pregnant.

And Edward was the father.

I didn't want a family until I was at least in my late twenties.

Now I'm having a child probably after I turn eighteen.

Problems after problems just keep piling up, welcoming themselves into my life without permission.

The tears began to steam down to the side I was sleeping on. Soon enough there was a huge wet spot around my face, which made it uncomfortable so I flipped the pillow onto the dryer side. A sigh escaped past my lips. The shock was now settling in. The Bella right now is not the real one. No, the real one is sleeping in a dark void, taking a break from reality. The Bella right now will absorb the shock and harshness. And then, I finally closed my eyes, letting the darkness of sleep take over.

-

A/N: Woo! I got this chapter out pretty quick, huh? But it's short. I'm trying to drag it out for more then 10 chapters because some of you don't want to see it ending so soon. So, I am going to drag it out as much as my imagination can handle.

BottledCoke


	9. Chapter 9

Vanilla Salt

Jukebox: One Time - Justin Bieber [He's 15 and sounds like puberty hasn't smacked him yet. Yikes!]

Chapter 9 - Cruel.

A/N: I don't know if I should be sorry or not that I didn't update quick enough.. eheh! But I do have to thank **Lexi** and **AidenSmith** for pushing my ass in the right direction. Thanks so much! I was going to finish this last week but so much happened.. I'll post my woe's down at the bottom for anyone who cares! ( I also was going to finish this last night but my friend began talking to me about her weird sex life.. I had to stop and listen!)

-

Alice's P.o.V

-

Two weeks flat. It two a full two weeks for Bella to bounce back into being.. well.. Bella. She went through stages of deep depression but never once blamed Edward. For hours she would stare at herself in the body length mirror, go to her bed only to grip her hair in frustration for a couple minutes before going back in front of the mirror. Was she watching to see if her stomach would bulge at any moment? Many times I wanted to reach out and hug her, to tell her it will all be alright but I knew it wouldn't. And I couldn't hug her because we both knew she had to struggle through with this stage by herself.

Many times I wanted to search through her contact list on her cell phone, call Edward and tell him to help her. She was suffering by herself. And it hurt me to see her like I held back because she wouldn't like it. She was going to do this all by herself.

Charlie had tried asking me what was wrong with Bella. All I could come up with was a "Shes just going through one of those teenager fazes". Yeah, right. A lot of teenagers got knocked up, by accident or intentional. But Bella had dreams that were supposed to be filled.

One night Bella had just sat on her bed, emotionless, unmoving. She would answer my questions with a moan or grunt. That night I broke down in the bathroom. Two as one. I felt as if I was receiving her pain and expressing as she stayed emotionless. I would do anything to take away her pain at this point. Even if it meant taking her far away from Edward.

Bella.. Bella..

-

A month and a half later..

-

"Bella, time to get up. Wakey, wakey!" I lightly shook the sleeping form on the bottom bunk. There was a grunt then a snort right after before I yanked the blanket off. "UP AND AT 'EM!"

"Alice!" She shrieked, grabbing her blanket again and pulling it back over.

"Whaaaat? It's not like I haven't seen you in your kiddie bra and panties before." It was my turn to snort.

"I know.. " She flushed and cast her eyes downward. "It's just that.. well before you rudely tore my warmth from me, I was feeling my stomach. There's no changes." I blinked while her gaze met mine, so clueless, so innocent. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course you're not going to change in just a month and a half. You probably won't start showing for at least another month."

"So soon?"

"Afraid so. By the fifth month, you're probably going to have to drop out of school."

"I see." She sighed, keeping her eyes casted downwards. Time for a change of subject.

"What food are you craving today? Monday you were craving ice cream mixed with pickles and peanuts, Tuesday was noodles with mustard, Wednesday you ate more ice cream but this time with spaghetti sauce, " I had to shiver at that point. "And today is now Thursday. What's your pick, princess?" She shot me a sheepish smile before tapping her chin.

"I am craving.. fries with cheese and gravy."I blinked. Then sighed. Something normal!

"Right away!" I headed for the door and before taking a step out of the room, she had to add in "Oh, and I wanted it mushed together with cake mix!" Ugh, gross.

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

Alice and I sat on the bus on the way to school while I hummed happily, my mood bright. She watched with amusement dancing in her eyes. An hour ago when she was cooking my breakfast, I heard her cries of "Gross!", "It smells so bad!" and rough hacking followed right after. It made me feel bad that she cooks these outrageous crave meals for me but she assured that it was "All good". Yeah, right.

"If Alice was born a man, I would, oh, I would baaaang her!" I began singing.

"Bella!" She slapped a hand over my mouth and began shushing me but the blush on her cheeks caused me to laughed which was muffled.

"I can totally picture you as a guy, Alice." Jacob suddenly joined in leaning around me. I almost forgot he was there..

"Oh shut it." She placed her hand back in her lap, glaring off into the space in front of her. "Bella's just being happy-delusional because of.. " I stiffened beside her. "graduation coming up."

My head whipped around to Jacob. I held my breathe, watching intensely as he thought of what Alice said. A moment passed before he nodded, and made a toothy grin. While leaning back into my seat I let out a sigh of relief, my pounding heart coming to a slow, normal pace.

It was silent the rest of the way to school with a few bickering remarks passed between Alice and Jasper. Whenever the bus hit a pot hole, Alice would wrap her arms around me, trying to stabilize and take most of the bump shock for me. It was sweet but Jacob was starting to look at us weirdly. He now suspects something, no doubt.

"Alice, why are you being the over-protective mother hen towards Bella? You act as if she'll shatter like glass." Jacob peered at us with suspicious eyes and a single brow raised.

"I'm n-not being over-protective! You must have remembered last week, right?" At this, Jacob paled.

"Yeah.. Bella hurled up her breakfast on me after we hit a large bump."

"Exactly. She has that stomach flu so I'm taking the shock from the bumps as much as possible so we don't have a repeat of what happened last week, alright?"

"R-right." He leaned back in his seat and away from me. Relief flowed through me while I mouthed a 'thank you' towards Alice. She grinned ad gave the peace sign.

Five minutes passed before we were walking onto school grounds. Rebels greeted us animatedly, explaining plans for skipping classes today. While the Perfects sent sneers and icy glares towards us. Of course, ignoring them is easily. But my eyes lingered over on the group just a bit longer as I realised Edward was stand amongst them. Instead of a sneer or glare, his eyes were warm and welcoming as he watched me. I was tempted to wave but held back, only allowing the heat to rush to my cheeks. He then smirked, turning to one of his 'friends', who was chatting about something.

Alice started pulling me along with our group, since she noticed the googly-oogly eyes I was making at the Perfects leader. Then a sudden urge to cry came over me. Tears began to prick my eyes then roll down my face. And then began.. the hiccups. Those horrible, embarrassing hiccups. Surprised, Alice turned towards me when the hiccuping began. Confusion was written all over her face before it clicked in her head.

"Is the stomach flu that painful?" She said out loud, making our group stop and turn to us. I nodded eagerly and she sighed before she held my hand and began walking towards the school. "Sorry guys, Bella still has the flu and its very painful for her. I am going to take her to the doctors office."

"Feel better soon, Bella!"

"We'll come visit you after!"

"Be sure to sneak in a nap!"

I waved at them weakly before being pulled forward by Alice. We didn't say a word to each other on the way to the nurses office. When we had arrived, the nurse wasn't there yet so Alice made sure I Was comfortable in one of the beds before talking.

"What was that back there?"

"A mood swing."

"Ah." She nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. When you stopped me from looking at Edward, I had this sudden urge to _cry_ like a baby. It was horrible." I no longer wanted to cry but my voice stayed deadpanned.

"W-o-w. You''ve had a few mood swings last week as well, huh? Hopefully it doesn't get too out of control or there will be a lot of explaining to do."

"Ugh, this suuucks Alice!" First the whining. "I swear, if anything outrageous happens and people find out, I'm going to kill that bastard!" Then came the anger. Alice burst out into laughter.

"Lovey!"

"Glad you find this amusing." I mumbled then laid back on the half-hard, half-soft bed, a sigh escaping me.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, very much so."

"Alright. Maybe you do need that rest. I'll come check up on you after first period."

"Okay, have fun skipping.. without me." She stuck out her tongue, waved and skipped out of here.

It was deathly silent in the nurses office. And worst of all, everything was white. It reminded me of the lunch I had with Edwards mother. But this type of white is worse. A hospital white. And I loathe hospitals. They loved sticking needles in you, enjoy watching your face scrunch up in pain, enjoy hearing your agonizing screams!

"Y'know, you shouldn't say what you think, especially alone. People will began to think you're crazy."

My heart began to speed up at the sound of his voice. Glancing up, I saw him waltz towards me, a lazy smile on his lips. When he reached the bed, he sat down by my side, leaned down and kissed my forehead. melted in the warm feeling, the light buzzing going on in my head. My expression must have been odd because he laughed a little than sat down on the bed. He brought his hand up to my face and ran his knuckles softly against my cheek. I leaned in and closed my eyes.

"Oh my, you're being more friendly today than ever. In a good mood?" I hummed my reply, feeling too drowsy to talk. Another chuckle. "A very good mood."

"I'm tired."

"I can tell. You were about to cry earlier when Alice stopped you from looking at me. Cranky? Mood swings?"

My heart stopped. Must not get angry. Can't get upset. Shouldn't cry. Instead I rolled to the opposite side of Edward and pushed my face into the pillow. It was silent for awhile as I breathed in deeply, gathering my emotions, trying to control them.

"I'm really tired.. "Aw shit, my voice cracked.

"Oh." And that was it. He said nothing more, nothing less. And just.. sat there.

"And I would like for you to leave." I snapped, making my voice sound harsher then I intended it to be.

"Alright, sorry." And he left without a word.

At first the feeling was empty. A little confused. Then it back at full force. I began to bawl, hard. I brought my hands up to my eyes wiping the tears away but new ones would appear and stream down my face. This feeling was weak, hopeless and I was feeling bad about sending Edward away while sounds mean about it! The sound of the door opening made me stop instantly and I perked up, waiting. The shadowed figure on the other wide swept open the white curtains and it revealed.. Alice and Jacob. Tears began to swell in my eyes again.

"Alice.." My voice cracked.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She rushed to my side while Jacob went to the other.

"I.. I.. I sent Edward away! And I was mean about it too! I didn't want him to goooo!" By now I was howling but I couldn't care less, I'll just be embarrassed about it later.

"Hush, Bella huuuush." Alice wrapped her arms around my head and shoulders, bringing me towards her chest, comforting me. "Calm down Bella, I'm sure he isn't mad."

"B-b-b- " The palms of her hands smacked down on either side of my cheeks. She didn't do it hard but it had stung a little. And it knocked some sense into me.

"Enough. You have got to calm down. I'm sure Edward is a little ticked that you sent him off but It's probably nothing to worry about. He'll get over it, he's not a baby like you." Her voice turned into a more teasing tone, soothing my nerves further. I sent a thankful smile her way until the other person in the room spoke.

"Why would you care if that _Perfect_ left or not? You should be feeling pride when you told him to get out." The word 'Perfect' dripped from Jacobs mouth like acid, his expression hard.

"Yes, I suppose it's something to celebrate but I'm pretty sure we told you about the treaty we're trying to do here so there can be peace in this school. Bella and Cullen meet everyday in the morning before class starts to.. discuss things. But right now she's not feeling well."

"I see." No you don't, you liar. The look in his eyes told us he didn't believe one word that came from Alice's' mouth. Doom on him.

"Why are you guys here anyways." I was looking at Alice when I asked this question, raising my brow and quickly glanced to Jacob then back to her.

"Oh. I was just on my way to hang with Emmett and Rosalie until I saw Edward stalked past me with a pissed off look. Then at that moment Jacob was walking around the corner and saw me heading here so he called me out and said he was just going to visit you anyways so we might as well go together.. " She inhaled deeply and breathed out slowly.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Jacob pulled my hand into his, squeezing it gently.

"I'm not sure. It's one of those feelings where I don't know if I feel good or bad." He nodded in understanding and began stroking the back of my hand as if I were a cat.

"Maybe you should try and sleep."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled then leaned in to kiss me on the forehead.. the same spot where Edward kissed. I jerked back automatically, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He stared back with a shocked expression but it quickly turned to hurt.

"Sorry." I whispered but all he did was turn around and left. I began to feel the tears well up again until Alice pushed me flat against the bed.

"Good grief, it's not the end of the world so please don't cry anymore."

"But I made Jake mad. We were suppose to be such good friends."

"Yeah, well that was until he showed his affection for you in front of Edward. It's normal for people who are affection to kiss and such but as friends, a hug should be just fine. Jacob was just out of line so there's no need for you to get all twisted over something like that."

"Alice.. " The tears streamed down my face while my arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her close to me.

"Oh, Bella." She sighed but ran her fingers through my hair until I drifted off to sleep.

-

"Had a nice nap?" Emmett poked my arm a couple times before I stretched them. We sat in the crowded girls bathroom, talking about whatever was on our mind.

"Yeah, it was extremely relaxing. I'm glad Alice talked me into it."

After a few pats on the back, we all began making plans to go to the beach on the weekend. The thought of showing off my body, mainly my stomach, frightened me but I knew I wouldn't be showing so soon. Going to the beach would be nice. A nice break from the arcade and all that pizza topped with whip cream and blueberries. So many people gagged when they saw me bite into that delicious slice.

"Bella!" Everyone stopped talking and looked toward the door. Moments later it slammed open to reveal Alice, breathing heavily.

"Alice?"

"Edward. Jacob. Cafeteria." She breathed out the best she could but that was all I need to send me running from the bathroom, as if there was a bear hot on my trail.

I bumped into other students who were heading to the cafeteria as well, who have heard of what was happening. Some where Rebels who helped me get stable while others were Perfects who tried to push me but I didn't fall, for once. I rammed into the railings at the top floor and looked down. It was almost like seeing war from the outside for the first time. There was Jacob standing on one side with Rebels backing him up while Edward was on the other side, Perfects looking ready to attack at any given moment.

"Stop." I whispered but their bickering blocked my voice out.

Even when I was out of breath I ran down those steps of all three floors. By the time my feet touched the main floor my legs were burning and tired and my feet felt as if they were strained, slammed hard down on too many times. Now all I had to do was get in between them. With the strength I had left, I forced my self forward towards thew growing crowd. And something up in the corner of the top floor caught my eye.

The Volturi.

Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane and Alec. No one ever messed with the prodigy twins, who have photographic memory, nor the Volturi in general. Sulpicia stood beside Aro, Didyme stood by Marcus and Athenodora stood by Caius. The girlfriends of the three main leaders of this school. Then there was their bodyguards. Demetri and Felix their facial expressions hard as stone. Then there was Chelsea. No one really knew why she was in their group in the first place but there has been rumours that she has a secret relationship with Felix or that she's really good friends with the girls so they just keep her around. No one really knew. But they were all indeed very beautiful people. With twisted minds.

They watched the growing fight with excited expressions. Of course they would would enjoy this sort of thing. Besides the snubs and occasional fights both sides got into, nothing ever really goes on in the school. In short, something like this rarely happens. So they're going to enjoy it to the end. And without knowing it, I was now standing between both Edward and Jacob, just like I wanted. Both of them stopped long enough to glance at me before Jacob grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me behind him before Edward even had a chance to make a grab. The expression on his face screamed jealousy and pain.

"Jacob, stop! What's going on?" Clutching onto the back of his dress shirt, I tried to pull him back but he stayed rooted on the spot, unwilling to move.

"He has been forcing you, hasn't he?!" He barked out, making me still my actions.

"What are you talking about?" I barely whispered but somehow, over the yelling and screaming, he heard me.

"I heard you two a couple mornings in the bathroom. I thought it was just Rebels getting it on but one time I got too curious for my own good and peaked." At that, a blush spread across his cheeks but he continued on. "It's not like I wanted to see that before my eyes. My childhood crush fucking the leader for the other team.. " I bit my tongue from screaming out because now everyone had quieted down and listened to what Jake was saying. Then everyone erupted like a volcano.

"There's no way Edward would do that!"

"That's right! Bella wouldn't stoop low as that!"

"She must have bewitched him!"

"Edward was probably fooling around to get her kicked out from her own group!"

Everything was falling apart.

I looked up to The Volturi but they did nothing. They only stood there with light smiles ghosting their features. Aw, fuck you too.

"Jacob, stop.. " I tugged on his sleeve but he jerked in response. Then he began to talk, causing everyone to quiet down, ready to listen.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen." He spat his name as if it was a pimple on his ass. "You love Bella, don't you? You're in love with her."

Gasps were heard throughout the whole room, including my own. Jacob did the unthinkable and now everyone was staring at Edward, waiting for his response. Edward stared long and hard at Jacob, staring him down, silently challenging him. The tension in the air started to become thick. Just when I was about to tell Jacob to stop telling bad jokes, Edward spoke and my heart stopped.

"I.. "

-

A.N: OHSNAP! A CLIFFHANGER! I am so cruel LOL!

Okay, here's what happened last weekend.

Monday: I lost my summer job because the people have no more funds to pay me [Cheap bastards, they are unorganised!]

Tuesday: I find out my dog might have a miscarriage with one or two of her pups. I bawled like a bitch.

Wednesday: I can't find my camera or iTouch.

Thursday: My period comes and I catch a cold.

Friday: I find my camera and iTouch yay!

Saturday: Took my pup to the vet and find out her babies are not dead but are gonna be fine! Woo!

Sunday: I got a new job working at the jail as a guard. LOL

So that's that! Thanks for caring. Love you all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of VS!

BottledCoke


	10. Chapter 10

Vanilla Salt

Jukebox: When I look at you - Miley Cyrus [Sorry Miley fans but I strongly dislike Miley with a passion. This is the only song I like.. just the song, not her signing. She needs to shush up. Instumental. Is. -love-]

Chapter 10 - Selfish.

A/N: -Reads lovely hate mail from chapter 9.- *wink* ALSO! I changed about.. three, four words in the beginning of this chapter. Hopefully it's not noticible. :)

-

_Everything was falling apart._

_I looked up to The Volturi but they did nothing. They only stood there with light smiles ghosting their features. Aw, fuck you too._

_"Jacob, stop.. " I tugged on his sleeve but he jerked in response. Then he began to talk, causing everyone to quiet down, ready to listen._

_"Cullen. Edward Cullen." He spat his name as if it was a pimple on his ass. "You __**like **__Bella, don't you? You really like her."_

_Gasps were heard throughout the whole room, including my own. Jacob did the unthinkable and now everyone was staring at Edward, waiting for his response. Edward stared long and hard at Jacob, staring him down, silently challenging him. The tension in the air started to become thick. Just when I was about to tell Jacob to stop telling bad jokes, Edward spoke and my heart stopped._

_"I.. "_

-

Edwards P.o.V.

-

Jacob sneered at me after speaking. Everyone had gasped, leaning in, waiting for my answer. I furrowed my brows, giving Jacob a 'you idiot' look before turning my gaze over to Bella. Her expression caused my heart to quicken. Her eyes were widen with fright, probably of my answer. She was clutching her shirt tightly.

"I.. don't like Bella."

Cheering was heard all around. Both sides glad that I didn't like the Rebel leader. Jacob relaxed, a smirk of victory plastered onto his face. This was all seen from the corner of my eyes but I held my gaze onto Bella. Her eyes went surprisingly wider, her hands instantly wrapping around her abdomen. Holding herself, as if she was going to break from my answer.

One again everyone stilled and quieted down at my actions. I started to unbutton my blazer, then next I unbuttoned the first three buttons of the white dress shirt before taking it out from my pants. And lastly, I ran my fingers through my hair a couple times messing it up more than usual.

"I don't like Bella.. but I do love her. I actually love Bella a lot. I don't know what brought me to love her. At first I just wanted to give her hell, having the song "Gives you hell" by the All American Rejects on replay, to keep myself on track." Many raised their eyebrows at me but I continued on.

"I wanted to make her life hell only because she was the leader of the Rebels. I had never seen the Rebels leader before when I heard of them and since I was the leader of the Perfects, I decided that its my duty to introduce myself to this leader but in reality, make their life hell. When I first saw Bella, I was shocked by how.. beautiful she was. She looked nothing near the way I pictured her, which was pimply face, fat, butch. I began to taunt her every day, enjoying and anticipating what expression she would make next.

I began to notice that I was starting to like her, I wanted to be around her more. Other's may take a glance at her and may think she's nothing special but if you stared into her eyes for any period of time, you'd be mesmerized. I wanted her and I wanted her to want me. I wanted her all to myself, have her in a way no guy will ever have her, just mine. So I researched everything about her. Growing up, health records, family, grades, living conditions and types of people she hung out with. The only thing I didn't look up was where she worked and how much income her dad makes. Because money is the last thing on my mind when it came to Bella. I know money can't and won't buy her.

But I used money against her. Because she didn't have it, I used it against her, struck her a deal that I knew she wouldn't refuse. I'm scum. I would go to any lengths to get her to do what I did. It thrilled me to no end to know agreed with me. At first I thought my feels were the way they were because of her beauty and witty humour. But I found myself falling for her more.

And before I knew it I fell for Bella Swan, leader of the Rebels." With a slow and steady pace, I walked up to the love of my life, my eyes never leaving hers. Her expression held many emotions, most of them flashing in her eyes. Then to prove my words further, I stripped of my blazer and dropped it to the floor before rolling up the cuffs of my sleeves until they met with my elbows.

"And I resign from my position as leader of the Perfects." There was suddenly outbursts from behind me, protests. But it was strangely quiet on the Rebel side. A brave girl, with dyed blood red hair with bleached bangs, came forward, an uncertain frown on her face.

"Why would you do this? Give up all that for someone else?" With effort, I tore my eyes off Bella and towards the Rebel girl speaking.

"Why?" She nodded. "Because.. Bella and my love for her is more important than some mere title made up by a silly school fight years and years ago. What exactly does that title get me? Nothing. In the end it's just a title, defining who I am. Bella is worth more than that. She's priceless. She can make me happy and bring out the best in me. I want her in my life." Turning back my attention to the beauty in front of me, I stared intensely into her eyes, waiting for her to say something. But she was speechless, those emotions still running through her eyes. I think a sigh or gasp would have made me feel better but the silence was slowly getting to me. But then her lips parted.

"Edward.. " It came out barely as a whisper, but I heard it. She opened her mouth again to speak but I was suddenly thrown back. I stumbled, trying to gain my balance, and succeeded. Swiftly looking up, I saw Jacob standing there in front of my Bella. My blood began to boil. This bastard just has to ruin everything. The look Bella was giving him, it was clear she didn't like him in anyway but as a friend but it seemed like he just doesn't get the picture.

"Nice speech. How long did it take you to plan it all out?"

"Jacob!" Bella hissed at him and tried to push him out of the way but he didn't budge.

"Why would you think this is planned?" I spoke calmly, hiding my true anger below the surface.

"Because. You're a Perfect. You still are with that look. Because you have money."

"Hey, I have money and I'm a rebel!" Rosalie hissed from somewhere in the Rebel crowd.

"So do I. But it didn't stop me from going after the girl I like." Jasper spoke up beside Alice who was now by Bella's side.

"Yeah, Jake. Back down, you're not going to win this battle and you're not going to win Bella over." Alice spoke up and stepped forward, her pose challenging.

"What?! You knew about them, Alice?!" And Alice did the best damn thing. She smirked knowingly.

"Of course I do. And I think they're just perfect for each other. Actually, if you have seen one of their encounters, it almost looks like they're dancing around each other. A very, nice, hot, e-r-o-t-i-c dance." For a moment Jacob looked like he wanted to vomit out everything he ate today. He then looked to Bella but noticed she was staring at.. me. The look in her eyes held such hope and warmth. It gave me a confident feeling.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" She broke out of he daze and looked to him, her face turning sour.

"Do you really like him? I thought you and I had a thing."

"Jacob. I don't know where at what point you thought we had a 'thing', but I am sorry if I misled you in any way, it wasn't on purpose."

"I'll hate you, you know." His whisper came out harsh and breathless, as if he was about to cry. Bella's face fell, tears slowly welding up in her eyes.

"Jake, don't do this.. "

"No, _you_ don't do this Bella. It wasn't suppose to happen this way."

"Jacob, we aren't living in a fairytale, _your_ fairytale. It just happened that I fell for someone other than you."

"I'll hate you.. " He whispered again. The yells and protests had died down moments ago and now everyone was listening in. A few lone tears had slid down Bella's cheeks but she kept her face strong.

"If it means I can be with Edward without having to worry about you.. then hate me. Hate me with every fibre of your being." Even though she whispered back to him, her voice held a certain force and fierceness. Jacob stared at her wide eyed then looked at the crowd, their faces. Most of them read that they accepted the situation but others held disapproval. His shoulders slumped slightly and he turned away, walking through the crowd and out of the cafeteria.

"Bella." Her named rolled off my tongue naturally and I liked it, calling her out without having to use her last name. Her gaze instantly snapped to mine and I was breathless. Her eyes were wide, a bit frightened at what she said to her now ex-best friend, tears glistening in the outer corners of her eyes, pink plump lips slightly parted. I called out her name again and her cheeks flushed beautifully.

"Edward." She called out my name and her cheeks grew a darker shade of red. It caused me to chuckle. "About what I was going to say before.. " Her face held determination.. that is until there was loud muttering above us. Everyone turned to the noise and everyone finally noticed the Volturi standing about us. People gushed over how beautiful they were and how rare it was to see them. They quieted down when Aro stepped forward, he face held one of boredom.

"Now that the fun is over, everyone can go home for the rest of the afternoon. Don't forget to ask your teachers about homework assignments and projects. You're all dismissed." And with a wave of his hand, he turned around, the rest of the Volturi following him but not before Jane and Alec stared down at us in a creepy way. When we didn't move, Jane's eyebrow twitched.

"Well, get going." She huffed and everybody was frantic, slightly scared and slightly wanting to go home early. When Jane and Alec was around, it was best to behave and show utter perfection. I whipped my head around to Bella, hoping she would finish what she was going to say. But her expression now held fear and worry, holding trembling hand over her mouth with wide eyes. And jerked to her side.

"Alice!" And Alice seemed to understand something I could not. And then she whisked Bella away in the sea of bristling people, leaving me behind. The hope I had early began to shatter into millions of pieces of glass. And now my heart slowly joined those pieces.

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

Once Alice had said goodbye to Jasper and we were in the safety of our room, I began to bawl my eyes out. This action did not surprise her and she did the usual thing. She hugged me until I stopped blubbering. It took awhile. A few hushes, a couple strokes on the back and I was calmed down.

"Now that you're calm, mind telling me what that was all about?"

"I almost told him."

"What?"

"I almost told him, Alice! I almost told him I was pregnant with his child with all those people around us! TWICE! Have I completely lost my mind?"

"You almost told him?!"

"I almost told him!"

"Oh my goodness. You were so close. So, so, SO damn close, Bella! Who cared if half the student body heard you? Think of how Edward would have felt." Alice threw her hands up into the air to show how dramatic the situation was.

"I would have told him if the whole school wasn't standing there, watching! After that speech, oh that speech!" I moaned the excitment my heart held. "After that, I was so convinced I was going to tell him. But the Volturi brought me back down to earth. This is high school. We have a year left and I don't want Edward to lose focus on his studies because of me. You're already a busy body with keeping me happy and I can tell it's making you tired. I don't want the same thing happen to him."

"Bella, you must know that he probably wouldn't care! As long as he was with you and knowing that you had his child on the way, he wouldn't give two shits about school!"

"But I want him to give two shits or more about school! Education is importa-!" Alice did the most unpredictable thing.

She.

Slapped.

Me.

My head snapped to the side from the force, my eyes wide. The slap sounded loud. And it hurt. And my face began to tingle. Turning back to stare at her, I watched as she gave her hand a shake, inspecting it. Looks like it hurt her too.

"What the hell?" I said with no emotion, just still shocked.

"I'm sorry Bella, but that felt good."

"What?! Why did you slap me?"

"Listen to yourself. You sound like everything is going to end when you tell Edward the big news."

"But-"

"No. Education is important, yes, but right now you're more important. And I promise Edward would agree with me. Bella comes first. I continued to stare at her while the tears began to build up again. Alice held her arms open while I crushed into her embrace. I cried into the crook of her neck, cried like I did when I found out I was pregnant.

"Please Alice," I whispered, my whole frame shaking. "Please let me be selfish for the next six and a half months."

-

A/N: Oh ho ho. Am I going to get more hate mail? I think the next chapter is the LAST one. Wow.. it's be such a long and crazy ride! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers who stuck with me until the end! I seriously love you all to bacon bits and bites!

ALSO - Are there any Jacob fans left after this story? I had thought up a story for Jacob/Bella and I really want to try and write it out if anyone might be interested. I tried making the plot work with Edward but it's a no-go. Here's some little info about it. It'll take place in New Moon, Edward doesn't come back and Jacob Imprints on Bella! Bet you're all thinking "Oh great, another one." But if you read my other stories, then you probably know it'll come with a twist. A naughty one at that. -wink wink-

Thanks for reading chapter ten of VS! [Hell yeah, it's 4:05 in the morning!]

Bottledcoke


	11. Chapter 11

Vanilla Salt

Jukebox: Do You Wanna Date My Avatar - The Guild

Chapter 11 -

A/N: -sighs- The things I do for my lovey reviewers! -snuggles you all-

Also, sorry to the reviewer I snapped back at. The "Oh, you're so very welcome!" Was sarcastic. But seriously, It's not my fault my story added to your already bad day. It's not as if I made the chapter depressing on purpose.. well.. maybe, but not directed at you! It's just the way it flows. Once again, sorry.

**Warning**: Chapter may be a little dark.

-

Edward's P.o.V

-

After I came home, which was at two o'clock in the morning, my mom had slammed into me, hugging me tightly. Apparently Jasper had told her what happened at school. Damn. But she kept whispering 'I'm so proud of you' over and over while running her hands up and down my back soothingly. After a couples minutes she had pulled back to ask me what was Bella's reaction. Guess Jasper didn't tell her that part. Double damn. I had told her about when it looked as if Bella wanted to say something but after the Volturi interrupted, she looked horrified then ran off with Alice. Esme thought it was all strange. She explained that when she and Bella went on the lunch date and when she thought of me, she had a look that meant nothing else but love.

_'I thought she would have accepted you.. '_

_'Well you thought wrong.'_

I had snapped back, accidentally of course. But she knew not to take it personally. I could see the pain reflecting in her eyes. She wished me a good night and went back up to bed. I stood there for the longest time, feeling like a moron before the grandfather clock chimed 'Three AM'. I decided to get to bed and hope the pain would vanquish by morning.

When I had woken up, it was almost seven. I tossed and turned so much, not only did I get a crap nights rest but I was also sore all over. As quickly as possible, I got out of bed and took a shower, coming out feeling clean but in a way still pretty dirty. Trying to ignore the feeling, I continued putting on my school uniform. I was close to walking out of my room when I realised that I had made my uniform up to perfection. Sighing, I undid the buttons of the blazer, pulled the white dress shirt from my pants and messed my hair up a bit more. It was going to take some time getting used to.

The ride to school must have been the worse. It was a long painful twenty minutes by limo and there was absolutely nothing to do in one. Except stare out the window, at the rushing business men and woman. I tried not to stray my thoughts to yesterday, the clear reaction had displayed. No, don't think.

When I had finally arrived at the school, I walked briskly past the gate, up the stone pathway and into the large doors. I glanced around. And again. I had to do a double take. I noticed most of the Perfects were.. not being to uniforms were untidy like mine and they were chatting happily away with the Rebels. Although, there were still few Perfects who were trying to be perfect. Well, it's a start. But soon this school will come together in harmony. As gay as that sounds.

In the couple moments I was in the school, my feet had carried me to the Rebels bathroom. And I waited. And waited. and waited even after the class bell rang. She didn't show up. Only a few Rebels who came in to fix their make-up, give me a look of sympathy before going out. What was I doing here anyways? With a pained sigh, I walked back out and into my first classroom. It was with the Rebels so hopefully I'll see some familiar faces there.

I opened the door and did a quick glance. Yesterday, everyone would have been on opposite sides of the room but now everyone was sitting beside each other, joking, laughing. Getting along as if nothing has happened in the last couple years. I glanced over by _her_ seat. Empty. But Alice sat in front. Our eyes locked. First she locked mildly shocked, then worried, unsure, sad then she glanced down at her work, breaking eye contact. The one who broke me out of this trance was Jasper. He came up beside me, putting a hand onto my shoulder.

"Dude, no offence but you look like shit." I turned to him and scowled. "Hey, hey, hey! I'm only telling the truth. Your eyes are all red, you didn't shave and you have this 'dead' aura around you. It's kinda creepy." I snorted, trying to ignore his accusations. He then leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"Hey man, I know it's not easy getting over someone you love deeply, it'll probably take time. A lot of it. But if she doesn't want the same thing you do, you're going to have to let her go."

"But how.. how can she just do that to me? I knew she held the same feelings for me but she was too stubborn to show it."

"I don't know, man. Chicks are weird like that."

"Y'know what.. she didn't exactly reject me outright. She only ran away. Maybe she was being stubborn again about her feelings."

"Edward, stop giving yourself hope, it'll just kill you in the end. Look, I'll help you as much as I can. I'll ask Alice to help out but I think she's willing to side with Bella on this one." I sighed, slumping my shoulders. Then Jasper slapped me hard on the back, causing me to straighten up again.

"Edward, give her a month. Give her a month to come to you, don't go to her. If she doesn't come, promise me you'll give up on her. Because if she doesn't come, she's never going to and you'll be left hanging, hoping."

"Jasper.. "

"Promise." I sighed again and thought about it. He was right, as much as it pained me to think of it, I'd have to get over Bella sooner rather than later. But it hurt too much right now.

"I.. promise."

"Good, now let's get the day over with."

-

One week had passed. Seven whole days. The pain seemed to lessen a little but if I thought too much it would come back at full force. It turns out Jacob has moved back to where he lived before but he hadn't said a word to anyone except a notice left on the Notice Board by Jane and Alec. Many were shocked, including myself, thinking Jacob wasn't going to give up so easily but it seems like a 'true man', he left, knowing he had lost. But Jacob didn't know that he wasn't the only one who lost.

During the week, Alice gave us updates about Bella every day, thanks to the persuading of Jasper. But all Alice said was 'She's doing fine', 'She's okay' or 'She's alright'. We couldn't haggle anymore information out of her, even when Jasper went as low as pleading. But Alice swore to Bella she wouldn't say a thing. I almost made the mistake of asking if I could see her but Jasper's words ran through my head multiple times a day. I had to restrain myself daily so I wouldn't run off to Bella's house. It was all too tempting. She was so close yet so far, so far that I couldn't grasp her in my hands.

What else happened in the last seven days was that Jasper had taken me out to a bar or club every night, with the permission of Alice, to check out other chicks. He'd point to the upper class chicks in clubs, pointing out their best features and at bars where mostly the average Joe go to, he'd point out their best points. But everything he pointed out reminded me of her. So in the end I would end up drinking near my death while Jasper, who stayed sober for my sake, would take me home, make sure I puked in the toilet before helping me to my bed. I knew drinking my problems away won't work but it seems like the best choice so far.

Suicide has entered my mind many times but I wouldn't be stupid enough as to end my life and hurt those around me. But it was sounded pleasant at times. Sometimes I would go as far as attempting to write a suicide note but all I would write was her name. Dropping out of school occurred to me as well but it's pointless at this time since graduation is so close by. What would I have done if I dropped out? It would be pretty stupid, considering the excellent grades I have. But everything seemed too much for me to handle.

Two weeks has now passed.

I haven't been eating. My parents are began to worry. Carlisle especially. It looks as if he's hiding a secret but what could it possibly be? It probably didn't matter much. One night, mom had made one of my favorite meals of all time, chicken fettuccine with diced mushrooms and tomatoes. But that night it just didn't seem as delicious. I didn't touch my food. Rosalie had commented on my skin complexion and how I was starting to look a little bony. She urged me to try eating something, a bagel even but I ignored her pleas.

It looked like I was shutting myself down. Which wasp probably what I was doing. There was a black hole in my chest were my heart used to be and it's growing bigger with each passing down. But I knew soon it would soon come to an end. I would have to get back on my feet and rebuild everything once again. Cold steel walls. But it's a promise.

Three weeks has passed.

I'm forcing myself to go out more, even if it was just for ten minute walks, it was better then staying in my room all day. I forced myself to eat, little by little. I would start out with a small salad and work my way up again, regain nutrients I had lost. I had to force myself because I felt myself getting tired more easily. Trouble sleeping, breathing and I would even get bruised easier. It shamed me how I let myself get this was. Over a _girl_.

The dark thoughts began descending. If she hadn't entered my life, I wouldn't be in this situation. I could have dated other girls, did what I wanted without having to feel attached. Just one night stands and hook ups. The next day we wouldn't have acknowledged each other. All the other girls are so easily, throwing themselves at me, ready to spread their legs for me, demanding and begging for my attention. While this mere girl put up a fight. She was stubborn. All because of her my life is a wreck.

And as soon as the ugly thoughts came, they left.

But because she came into my life, she made me have a different outlook on things, helped me become a better person. She made my life great while she was in it, changing it for the better. And because she put up a fight was because she respected herself unlike the other girls, she had morals. Her smile would sometimes be so devious, other times goofy and mostly shy. I wanted it all. I wanted her. She was the light in my darkness.

And finally, the fourth week came.

Today is the last day. Tomorrow I would wake up as if she was never in my life, I would start anew. Greet my family happily like I did before her. Go on with life as if she never happened. I would be back on the dating list and the girls will flock to my beck and call. But I didn't want to go back to my old life. I wanted to make the best out of the new me tomorrow. The thought almost makes me laugh because it sounds as if I had already given up but if I don't laugh then I would surely break down. I know Jasper had heard me break down in my room a couple of times but he never brought it up, only sending me sympathetic looks from time to time. At least he wasn't being a smart ass.

Since this is the last day, I figure I'll go walk by Bella's house one last time. Not gonna knock at her door, not even gonna glance at the house. Just going to keep on walking like a normal person and I'll be fine. Within forty-five minutes on the bus, I was in her neighborhood. And I quickly spotted her house but looked away. I started to put one foot in front of the other, moving forward. My heart began beating wildly in my chest, making it hard to look calm. Within five minutes I had passed her house. I made it all the way down to the street and turned the corner. Almost collapsing on the side walk, a wide smile spread across my face. I can now get over her. I can finally move on with my life. This calls for a celebration.

I called up Jasper, as well as a few other close friends and asked if they wanted to go clubbing tonight. They all agreed, but Jasper seemed shocked at my happy-go-lucky tone but accepted my invite anyways. Maybe I'll see one of the regulars at he Phantasy Mist club tonight. The green eyed blond has been eyeing me for awhile and she is pretty attractive. Tonight was going to rock.

-

Tonight was great. I danced with all kinds of women and never had a single drop of alcohol. Jasper seemed impressed but didn't question my motives. It was nearing ten o'clock before I decided to call it a night. The others complained it was too early but I did have to remind them that graduation is upon us all. They agreed with me, sadly of course. But before going home, I wanted to walk through a park near our home. The park was usually the best place to go star gazing and it calmed me down. I had gotten quiet a few phone numbers tonight and I would probably have to decide by tomorrow night who to pick. The busty blond or the cocky redhead. I was aiming for the redhead, she seemed like the feisty type. My thoughts were interrupted by a squeaking noise. Looking around, I noticed a small child haunched over on a swing, slowly going back and forth. But then they looked up and locked eyes with me.

I froze.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt my eyes go wide. This had to be a hallucination. Someone must had put some roofies in my coke! But the figure gasped and stood up too quickly, making her fall back down onto the screen. I jogged a couple feet ahead on instinct but stopped. She saw and her expression turned to hurt but shook it off.

Her eyes, those beautiful brown orbs stared over at me intensely, probing me. It was getting harder to breath. Instead of smile and running over to her, I glared off to the side.

"What are you doing here?" I hadn't made my voice sound so cold and I didn't miss the flinch she did either. Ouch.

"I.. uhm.. " She seemed at loss for words and looked down, blushing while pulling at the hem of her shirt. I checked her attire out of the night. She wore a large baggy white dress shirt, ending at her thighs and the sleeves ending above her elbows. For pants she had worn loose grey sweats. And it stead of having her hair up in the typical pony tail, she left is down and making her like.. an angel in the darkness. Clenching my teeth, I shook my head of such thoughts.

"Well?"

"I.. wanted to see how you were doing." Came her shy reply as she looked up up at me. I walked until I was standing directly in front of her.

"You wanted to see how I was doing?" She nodded. "I'm doing fine. Did you expect my life would stop once you were out of it?" She jerked back a little then shook her head. I mentally cursed myself a thousand times for being so mean. But it was for the best.

"Yep, I have been clubbing mostly these past few weeks. Tonight I finally went in for the kill and got a couple numbers."

"I'm.. happy for you, I really am."

"Yeah. There's this one hot chick, whoa, you should see her."

"If you like her you should go for it. Don't hold back."

"And why would I hold back?"

".. I don't know." Ugh, there was that broken look again! It's already tearing me apart.. please leave..

"Okay, you wanted to see how I was doing. Was that all? May I go now?"

"Uhm.. I wanted to talk a little more but I guess you did most of that." She tried to smile, she really tried but it looked so broken. Then she began crying.

And shockingly, I felt the armature cold stone walls shatter.

"Edward.. " She breathed out, tears streaming down her face.

Trying to hold back my own tears, I opened my arms wide and instantly but carefully, she crashed into me, wrapping her arms tightly around my middle. I knew I broke too soon but she looked like a fallen angel, crying out for help, reaching for something stable. I kept thinking she was just going to leave after this but I tried not to let my mind wander there and focused on her enchanted voice, whispering my name over and over again. I whispered hers right back, loving the way it rolled off my tongue. I tried to hug her close but I felt her resisting a little and knew this would come to an end sooner or later. I pulled myself back, staring down at her with a hurtful look I could not cover up. She still hadn't stopped crying either.

"Bella, what do you _want_? What more damage must you do before you are happy?" Came my harsh whisper. Please sand underneath my feet, swallow me whole.

"I have been trying to get a hold of you all night. Your parents told me you and Jasper went out and didn't know when you would be back. So I thought I would wait around until you showed up."

"Any reason why? Just wanted to see how I'm doing, that's all?" I felt the bitterness coming back and willed it to go away.

"That.. and.. " She went silent for a moment. And that moment turned into five. Finally not being able to stand it, I sighed heavily, ready to turn around until she grabbed my hand. My heart thudded weakly in my chest. Then slowly she brought my finger tips to her mouth and she kissed each one, sending a shiver down my spine. I wanted to pull back but the need to touch her, to feel her overpowered the feeling. I allowed her to do as she wished.

After the finger tips, she brushed her lips against my knuckles, gently giving them a kiss as well. She then trailed my fingers along her jawline, down her neck. Sneakily, I snaked my hand to the back of her neck, massaging the nerves there, causing her to moan out loud. Still pretty sensitive. she gave me a playful scolding look but took control of my hand again and started to lead it down the middle of her breasts. My first thought was that she wanted me to fondle her out here.. in the park but it passed by as we were reaching her stomach. There she took my fingers off, letting it ghost over the large shirt. Then she tilted my hand up a bit, bending my wrist back slowly and bringing my hand flat on her stomach.

The first thought that ran through my head was that she must has been so depressed this month that she's been eating junk like crazy and got pudgy so that's why she wouldn't want to see me but when she released me I pressed my hand against her stomach a little firmer. She gasped as bit at the pressure but didn't say anything. My mind went blank for a nano second before various of thoughts came rushing through. This pudgy felt more firm then squishy and it was rounded a little too perfectly.

"Bella.. " I looked up to her face and she was glowing, a positive smile on her face but I was all but happy.

I wanted to accuse her of getting knocked up after we broke up but I knew she wouldn't stoop that low and wouldn't it have taken about three months before she starts showing? She wasn't with anyone during those three months except..

". . . " I took my hand off her stomach hesitantly. Bella's smile was gone in a instant and she reached forward to grab a hold of my wrist but I didn't shake her off.

"Edward?" She asked, her voice small and unsure.

".. You're pregnant?"

"I am."

"Is it mine?" She then smacked me, lightly, on the side of the head.

"Of course he's yours! Or she. I'm not sure yet."

"Is this why you've been acting so weird? These past three months you've been off but I thought it was a phase.. but you were really pregnant?"

"I'm sorry Edward. It had come such a shock to me, I couldn't think straight and I was panicking. This is my body I'm talking about and it was going to change. It scared me. A month ago I decided to keep this a secret from you because while my dreams are put on hold, yours aren't. I convinced Alice to allow me to and she finally did after hours of reasoning. But I have been thinking these past weeks, a lot. I thought that this wasn't right to you own the child. You have the right to know because you're the father.

I knew there was a chance you would reject me but I also knew there were others willing to support me. So if you want to reject me, don't feel bad or anything. I probably deserve it after what I put you through. Alice has been telling me your progress.. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have done things better than this. I'm still struggling with it now but I believed you had to know. And now it's up to you what you want to do. You don't even have to decide now, you can take as long as you wa- "

"Mine."

"Huh?" I could feel her gaze on me but I wasn't looking at her. I was looking down at her stomach. Then suddenly I dropped to my knees. "Edward! Are you okay?!"

"Mine." I whispered once again and gently pulled her shirt up, revealing the small bump.

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

I watched, amazed as he gazed lovingly at my stomach. He placed his hands onto my stomach and caressed for awhile before planting his lips firmly onto the baby bump. Overwhelmed by the scene, I let loose another round of water works. He continued to rub at the sides smoothly before placing his cheek against my stomach. I began to regret that I hadn't told him sooner. His sigh startled me out of my thoughts and he stood up but his hands never left the bump. He stared deep down into my eyes, locking mine done so I had no chance to look away.

"I really wish you could have told me earlier."

"I know, I'm really regretting that I didn't. It's kinda killing me inside right now, seeing this." His lips pursed for awhile, glancing to my middle once in awhile.

"What now?"

"Well I didn't get your answer if you were going to reject me or not. But it seems like, I hope, that you're going to be around for the baby?"

"Of course" A slash of pain crossed his face at the thought of not being around for his own child.

"And.. what about me?" He then went silent again, staring at me with those emerald orbs.

"You would have to make it up to me. A lot."

"Anything, Edward! I'd do anything."

"Good." He leaned down and placed a light kiss to my forehead but didn't pull back. My mouth opened in a silent moan as I felt those forgotten lips on my skin.

"Would you like to talk about this tomorrow? It's getting pretty late and you have school tomorrow. I could come over after school, though, or you can come over. Either way works."

"What are you talking about?"

"Eh?"

"You live with me now." My mouth popped open and I was the one to pull back to stare at his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is you making it up to me."

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yes. You would never be out of my sight except for when I'm in school but even then I would call you after each class. You also have to let me spoil you, no matter how expensive the gifts are." His hands finally removed themselves from my stomach and were placed on my shoulders, pushing me down until I sat on the swing set. I was a bit overwhelmed to even ask what he was doing.. and then I was completely breathless when he got down onto one knee.

"I've actually been carrying this around for two months. I planned on asking you after we graduate but that's a bit of a problem."

His eyes found their way to my baby bump and he grinned like he just want Lotto 46 ten times. He shifted a little as he took out a little box from his pocket opening it to himself, staring at it for a quick second before turning it around to show to me. My eyes stayed glued to the ring, unable to look away from its beauty. It was a plain white gold band with three small diamonds on it, separated by an inch or two. I loved the fact that he didn't buy a ring over crowded with diamonds or have anything else on it that stood out to attention. It was just something normal, far from what he usually buys.

"Isabella Marie Swan, this road we run on is a bumpy one and we may lose faith here and there but if we were to walk hand in hand, side by side, I'm sure the road itself will become smooth overtime. I will cherish you, give everything to you and everything to the baby, whatever you both need. I promise to be there not only as a husband but as well as a friend and a lover. Things might not be perfect now but I know, together, we can overcome anything. And so I ask, will you marry me."

His speech had me so choked up with emotion but I held back the tears and breathed out a 'yes' before her took my left hand and slipped the ring onto my ring finger. A perfect fit. I then threw my arms around his neck planting kisses on his neck. He held me back but this time tenderly, careful not to crush me.

He then took my hand and we walked silently to his house. Once we were inside we were greeted by his parents. Carlisle caught my attention first and he gave me a 'well?' look and I smiled shyly before nodding. He let out a sigh of relief before coming forward to hug us. Esme had kept gushing on how she missed me until I 'accidentally' brought my finger tips to my mouth, trying to look sad. Her eyes shot down to the ring before she let out a series of squeals and screams.

It wasn't until two hours later that they finally released us. Now we were currently laying in Edwards huge bed. He has lend me one of his black night shirts to be and it hung down to my thighs. We curled up against each other, touching what we can, what we had been missing for a whole month. I also knew that it was going to take more than moving in and a few gifts to make it up to Edward. But I would try my best, as the future Mrs. Cullen, I will do everything in my power to gain back his trust. He inhaled my scent deeply and exhaled.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

"Say it again."

"I love you." I whispered over and over for a couple moments before thinking it was enough. For now. I would never get tired of saying that word.

"I guess while you're in school tomorrow, I'll talk over things with Alice and Charlie. She'll probably skip school and freak out because I didn't contact her yet." Well Edward wouldn't let me, exactly. I was ready to text Alice but he snatched the phone from me. He said he wanted me whole attention tonight. And I'll give it to him, if it's what he wants.

"You're not going alone. I'll go with you and help calm things down."

"I wonder how you'll calm the devil within my dad when I tell him I'm pregnant." He looked at me, shocked and slightly alarmed.

"You planned on telling him?"

"Well pretty soon I'm not going to be able to his this bump. I don't know how his reaction will be though.. happy that he'll get a grandchild? Furiously mad that you knocked me up? I can't wait." Edward then looked a little shaken up and I burst out into laughter. He smiled at me and held me closer, if possible.

"We'll work things out, Bella. I'll be with you through the good and bad. Its you and I against the world." I laughed lightly and traced my fingers on his chest, causing him to shiver pleasantly .

"Forever, Edward. Even when things get bad, I want you to know I'll love you through all of it."

"Forever." He whispered back, placing his lips onto mine softly. I eagerly kissed back before we pulled apart but not by much.

I slid my eyes closed, giving into the much needed rest my body has been calling out for the past month. It felt so right to lay in his arms, in his bed. His love was all I needed, it was better than expensive gifts. But I'll let him give me what he wants until I prove to him that he doesn't need to give me expensive gifts to have me by his side.

The moment was perfect and timeless. I want to forever hold you in my arms.

I love you.

**THE END**

A/N: -hands out tissue- Anyone else crying? I figure I should just write this chapter because it's the last one! It took me 6 hours but it was worth it. I am crying a little, sad to see it done. But hey, now there's room for new fictions to be done!

I would love to thank those who read my story to the end, who favorited it, put it on alert, put me on alert. A BIG thank you to the reviewers because they're what kept me going on with their funny yet sometimes twisted reviews. -snuggles you all-

I had fun writing this story, even if it did come with a lot of writers block! I hope you guys enjoyed it as well. I know my ending ceremony here should be a block full of text but I'm sure you peeps wanna go, move on to reading other stories so I'll keep it short.

**I LOVE YOU ALL TO BACON BITS AND THANK YOU FOR READING VANILLA SALT**

Bottledcoke


	12. Sequel

Vanilla Salt: The Sequel

Jukebox: Do You Wanna Date My Avatar - The Guild

A/N: OH SNAP! A Sequel!

3 Years Later..

-

Bella's P.o.V

-

_'A click, click here and a click, click there, here a click, there a click, everywhere a click, click! Ugh!'_ I jabbed my finger down onto the left mouse click. I have been on the computer, taking my online college classes, and have been clicking shit for five hours. I was taking three tests and had to do them all in a row with the time limit of six hours but it was pretty difficult while watching your two and a half year old son...

Glancing over, I looked at my baby, who was trying to sit as close to the TV as possible but couldn't because I tape a line as a boarder, saying that if he went over it, he wouldn't get a gold star on his calender. Pfft, the idea made me smile every time I thought about it. Edward came up with it, saying that if our son got a gold star for every day of the week until Friday, he would get a toy of his choice and so far he's been doing a good job.

"Mommy!" Blinking, I realised I was caught staring before grinning.

"Albel!" He go up off the floor and began running towards me, unsteadily. I turned my upper half to the side, waiting for him to stand in front of me before I put my hands under his arms and picked him up. "Oof, you're a heavy baby!" I teased, rubbing my nose against his before settling him onto my lap.

"Noooo, mommy's the heavy one!" My smile faltered for a second before I forced it back to the way it was.

I had gained quiet a bit of weight during my pregnancy but as soon as I could after Albel was born, I worked my butt off to get rid of all the weight I gained. I succeeded mostly but I realised I was still packing on five pounds. And, I never thought it would, but, it depressed me to great ends. And all Edward said was "More to grab, more to!" which earned him a smack to the back of the head. Albel had laughed and clapped his hands together so joyfully that I couldn't resist doing it a couple more times, but more gentle.

Albel Cullen had gain all of his fathers looks, except for the shape of his eyes. They were more wide, expressive like mine which will probably make him look babyish when he's in his teens. But oh boy, Albel is going to be a total heart breaker, just like his father.

About Edward..

He's still a little over-protective of me. After moving in, I had a battle with Charlie but I even had a bigger battle with Alice. Actually, Alice battled with Edward. It was a sight to see. They both went into a room while everyone waiting outside. In seconds, yells and screaming echoed throughout the whole house. It went on for almost two hours before Alice emerged from the room first, embracing me, crying and saying that if Edward ever does something bad to me, I can come running to her. We can all guess who won that round.

Charlie on the other hand had gone into shock when he found out I was pregnant at this age. He froze in his seat, jaw slacked open, eyes wide and vacant. I tried waving a hand in front of his face but he barely blinked. I decided to give him a day to recover. So when I returned the next day, he kept giving me a stern look, clearly unhappy but he didn't disapprove of me moving in with Edward, believing it was the right thing to do. He said it would take him awhile until he isn't mad anymore, eventually he would get over it and accept everything.

Now that three years has passed, Alice and Charlie forgot all about what happened in the beginning and can't stop spoiling Albel. Not to mention that Esme can't seem to stop dressing him up in girly clothes, take pictures and place them in albums. His first girlfriend is going to have a great laugh.. first girlfriend, hah. The idea of some chick waltzing into my sons life makes me angry. Would she be able to make him happy? Will she break his heart by cheating on him? Will she be someone respectable and not some low class tramp?

Sigh. These kind of thoughts were too early.

"Thirty minutes to go." The computer automated voice spoke loudly through my clouds of thoughts, making me jerk slightly to the side.

"Oh cra-.. golly gee wiz, I forgot about the tests!" Ever since Albel learned to copy what others say, everyone had begun to be extra careful of what they were saying around him.

Using one arm to hold Albel on my lap while using my other to click, I started going through the questions more quickly. I have been given so much time but for every question, I really thought it through. Siiigh. Maybe I should have gone to college instead of doing online courses. I'm sure they would give three tests in a row. Maybe three in a day but these were three different tests for different classes! But if I did attend college, that meant I'd have to have someone watch Albel for me. And I didn't want that. I wanted to be the one he spent the most time with instead of some nanny stranger.

3..

2..

1..

"Done!" I cried out happily after clicking the last answer for the test and then clicking "Complete". The page loaded for a couple seconds before another page showed with only the words "Congrats on finishing the tests. You will receive your results by the end of the week. Thank you very much."

"Dooone!" Albel cried out as well but louder, giggling right after and waving his hands around in the air.

"You're too cute for your own good, babe." Rolling away from the desk, I got a firmer hold on Albel before standing him and holding him against my hip.

I let out a groan as I stretched my legs, feeling the cramps clamp down. Walking out of the den, I headed over to the kitchen and straight to the fridge, taking out Albel's Elmo sippy cup filled with apple juice and a bottle of water for myself. I decided to walk up and down the stairs to stretch out my legs a bit more. Albel commented on how "mommy is being funny.". I was sweating bullets and was already out of breath in five minutes.

"I'm so out of shape." I cried, finally stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Out of shape!" Albel cried, smiling widely. I let out a breathless laugh and went over to the living room, setting Albel down into the corner where all his toys are.

"Play while I make some lunch, humm?" But I was ignored as he carelessly tossed now empty sippy cup aside and grabbed some toys that were on the floor.

Chuckling, I picked up the sippy cup and brought it over to the sink in the kitchen. All this free space felt very nice, even if it was only a two story house. After Edward and I graduated from high school, with me homeschooling, we moved out of his parents house and we got a place near the university where he attended. The house had looked nice at first but I realised that there was a wall blocking me from watching over Albel while he played in the living room so we had to pay professionals to take it down and make an island there. Now I was able to watch Albel while I cooked and cleaned.

"Time to make daddy lunch! What do you think he'll like?"

"Grill cheese!" I grinned, realizing that Albel's attention was direction to the plastic toy train in front of him.

After whipping out everything I needed, I got to work, counting down the minutes when Edward was suppose to be home. By the time Edward came home, I had made enough for the three of us.

The front door opened and closed. Silence followed before the sounds of someone slightly stomping around. I tried my best not to whack my spatula onto the counter in frustration and instead placed a forced grin on my face as I brought the plates to the table before going back to the kitchen to get glasses of water and refill Albel's sippy cup.

"Daddy's home!" Came a yell out from behind me, making me instantly whip around to glare at him. "Oops. I mean, daddy's home." He said in a more quiet tone and I smiled. I didn't want our baby to be raised in a home full of yelling, even if it was friendly, we didn't want it to become a habit.

"Daddy!" Albel instantly ditched his toys and began running towards Edward.

"Baby, inside feet." I lightly scolded, enjoying watching Albel slow down to a walk. It took him awhile to get him to understand that "inside feet" was walking and "outside feet" was running.

Edward picked Albel up, extending his arms up, raising our son above his head before bringing him back down into a hug. I couldn't help but smile fondly at my boys. They really did look alike, but Albel looking more boyish while Edward was pure man. The sight of him made me hot, reminding me of our risky adventures in high school. Oh, how I wanted to bring those memories back to real life but I wanted to wait.

"Okay, lunch time. Let's finish up before auntie comes by."

We ate lunch in complete silence with Albel occasionally making whining noises at the back of his throat when he wanted more grilled cheese. I had cut his share into little tiny pieces, small enough to suck on. Few words were exchanged between Edward and I, and I could feel the tension. So thick, it could be sliced with a butter knife. Lunch seemed to last half a decade before the door bell rung then the sound of the door opening.

"Bella, Edward, I'm here!" Alice called from the porch. Edward and I instantly got up from our seats. He went to go greet Alice while I got Albel out of his highchair.

"Alice, how are you doing?" Edward asked, bringing the small woman into a hug. She hugged back eagerly before pulling away.

"Just great as always! Unable to contain myself from seeing my little nephew." She tugged her coat and shoes off before coming inside and straight towards me.

"Alice, thank you for coming in everyday, I'm so grateful."

"Anytime, Bella." She hugged me awkward, because I was still holding Albel, before she took him into her arms while leaning away from me.

"You know where everything is, and once again, just say the word and we'll pay you for babysitting."

"Bah, don't worry about it. I love babysitting this little guy. As long as it doesn't cut into my evening classes, than I'm good to go."

"Thanks a lot, Alice." Edward said for the porch before opening the door and slamming it a little too hard.

"Ugh, well.. I better get going.. " I started to edge away, trying to ignore my sisters pity stare.

"Have fun."

"Yeah, right." I scoffed before going to put my shoes on and following Edward out into his car.

The ride to our destination was an awkward one. I was sitting straight and stiff as a fishing rod, my nose tipped into the air while Edward was slouched in his seat, glaring out in front of him. He then slowly straightened up a bit and I knew what was coming.

"Bella-- "

"No."

"Just listen-- "

"Not here."

"Ple-- "

"Edward!" I hissed out and he went back into his slouch. It went on like this every day during out twenty minute ride. Super awkward.

-

"Couples Therapy" read the gold plaque on the door. It glared at me from it's place and I glared right back.

"Please come in, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Our therapist, Mrs. Ewasuik, opened the door and moved, allowing room for us to enter. Being the gentlemen that he is, Edward allowed me to go in first.

Once we were seated in the usual seats, Mrs. Ewasuik grabbed out file off her desk before walking over and sitting down in her black leather rocking chair. She looked over the papers, as she did so many times in the past before taking a pen from her breast pocket and wrote some things down.

"Now then, are we still having the same problem?" She asked, he voice curt and professional.

"Yes." Edward answered, sending a longing look my way but I refused to give in to those puppy eyes.

"And there has been no progress?"

"No." I replied this time, dropping my eyes to the floor. It was very nice and white. Plain white.

"Now, let's discuss, as we have done so many times in the past, why we're here and how we can change the situation."

"I want more children, more sex! But Bella refuses to let Albel sleep in his own room!" Edward complained, dropping his head into his hands.

"Now, Bella, why won't you allow Edward this?"

"Because she wants to baby our son more! She's dots on him too much." He interrupted me and I glared at him.

"Well soooorry if I want to keep our son in our room a bit longer. I want to wait until he's old enough to help around the house."

"Well I guess that's fine but why must you deny a man of sex!" Now he was just getting dramatic.

"Because all you talk about is making babies! I'm tired enough taking care of one, you think I'll have a splendid time taking care of two? Wait, scratch that, I will have a splendid time taking care of two but I'd probably die from exhaustion!" Now I was being dramatic.

"Fine! What if our sex is protected?!" I blinked.

"That's fine." He blinked.

"What?"

"I said that's fine. We can have protected sex until.. maybe Albel is in preschool, which starts in two months. Then maybe we can.. "I trailed off, heat rising to my cheeks. Edward began to laugh, unbelieving.

"That was it? You just wanted to have protected sex?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause I thought you only wanted to have sex to have more babies so I didn't bother saying anything." He laughed a little more before wrapping one arm around my waist and the other on my thighs, dragging me up onto his lap.

"You're soooo going to get it when we get home. You'll have to put a pillow over your head to contain the screams I'll rip out of you tonight." I coughed, awkwardly but he continued on. "Remember when we would do it in the bathroom stall at school? How I would enter you ever so slowly, then slowly work up my speed. So tight and hot, you'd push my head in between your breasts. Your expression would be one of someone who is in pure ecstasy. I'll bring back that expression but it'll be ten times better." He growled out possessively and loudly.

I glanced over to our therapist and she had her gaze averted to the plain white floor but her face was clearly flushed. Well, guess our problem is solved.

I felt something poking my butt, followed by a quick thrust from Edward. I smiled.

Well, one of our problems is solved.

-

A/N: I had a hard time writing this. I never wrote a sequel before so I didn't really know what to do, sorry! And if you're going to review to tell me about mistake in this chapter, just please don't bother. I'm too lazy to come back to fix anything up.

It's also short. I was worried about that but I didn't know if sequels are suppose to be long or short of if it didn't matter.

Hope everyone had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year! Any good resolutions?

Bottledcoke


End file.
